Letters Between Rangers
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Pairs of letters show the chaotic and hectic day-to-day lives of the Power Rangers past & present as well as those of their allies and ex-villains.  DONE AT LAST!
1. Letters 1: Dr K & Dr O

Inspired by Veronnnnnika's HP fanfic "Dear Blank, Sincerely Blank" (which was inspired by a website called DearBlankPleaseBlank-dot-com) this will feature all the Rangers and most allies & notable villains. 

I own _nada_.

* * *

Dear Dr. O.,

You blew up an island. I annihilated the world. Checkmate.

Sincerely,

Dr. K

* * *

Dear Dr. K,

I have had five morphers. You have an underwear gun… okay, you win.

Sincerely,

Dr. O.


	2. Letters 2: RJ & TJ

I do not own Power Rangers or the idea for this fic's format.

* * *

Dear TJ,

I hear you were once a pizza. Could you tell me what a pizza's worldview is?

Sincerely,

RJ

* * *

Dear RJ,

Just because I was turned into a pizza doesn't mean that I wasn't me. Besides, I still have a stomachache from the chocolate-covered anchovy incident. So no, I won't tell you.

Sincerely,

TJ


	3. Letters 3: Max & Justin

I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Justin,

How did you cope with being the youngest of your team? My teammates still call me 'guppy' all these years later!

Sincerely,

Max

* * *

Dear Max,

Simple- stay up to date with your karate training. :P

Sincerely,

Justin


	4. Letters 4: Cam & the second Mike

Still do NOT own the Power Rangers… writing these is as addictive as eating candy corn, dude.

* * *

Dear Mike (Jr),

I do not care for sharing my Ranger status with you. Give it back or suffer the consequences.

Sincerely,

Cam

* * *

Dear Cam,

Sorry, no can do. It's out of my hands. Also I don't like being called Mike Jr. as I am NOT the third Corbett brother. So stop it.

Sincerely,

Mike

PS: hack into my computer again to mess with it _one_ more time and I'll tell Tori you have a crush on her.


	5. Letters 5: Princess Shayla & Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Summer,

How did you get Dillon to be your boyfriend? I need to know your secret!

Sincerely,

Princess Shayla

* * *

Dear Princess Shayla,

Just keep being friendly and don't let him discourage you from the two of you openly expressing your feelings. Possibly enlist Max for assistance, as fellow shark Ziggy really helped my cause in getting Dillon used to being a relationship- er, not that kind. I think.

Sincerely,

Summer


	6. Letters 6: Casey & Bridge

You got it- I do NOT own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Bridge,

I think I might have psychic abilities! What should I do?

Sincerely,

Casey

* * *

Dear Casey,

You start by practicing headstands and eating lots of buttery toast.

Sincerely,

Bridge


	7. Letters 7: Tenaya & Karone

I do not own Power Rangers. For reasons that will become clear, this will contain three pairs of letters; it could have been a three-parter but I opted not to.

* * *

Dear Karone,

How did you cope after being un-brainwashing and having a WAY overprotective big brother despite him having a girlfriend now?

Sincerely,

Tenaya

* * *

Dear Tenaya,

I snogged his best friend. Repeatedly.

Sincerely,

Karone

* * *

Dear Karone,

EW! I am **not** snogging Ziggy! Besides, if I snogged Ziggy at all K would destroy me.

Sincerely,

Tenaya

* * *

Dear Tenaya,

How about his other best friend? Scott. He's cute and stable.

Sincerely.

Karone

* * *

Dear Karone,

I like that idea much better. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Tenaya


	8. Letters 8: Xander & Ronny

I do NOT own Power Rangers. Also, unless stated otherwise these are mostly in the present (ie, 2011).

* * *

Dear Ronny,

Want to go a date with me? Chip says it's okay for you to use his Mystic Racer while we go to that lake with the castle by it for a picnic. We could, well, race there on the Mystic Racers.

Sincerely,

Xander

* * *

Dear Xander,

I'll be at Rootcore in five minutes.

Sincerely,

Ronny


	9. Letters 9: Billy & Captain Mitchell

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me.

* * *

Dear Captain Mitchell,

Why did people think I was you a few years back? Not that I'm offended, but I am a bit confused by their reasoning.

Sincerely,

Billy Cranston

* * *

Dear Billy,

I'm not sure. But I'm flattered by the implications.

Sincerely,

Captain Bill Mitchell


	10. Letters 10: Kelsey & Katie

Okay, this will be the last one of the night. Just to clarify, I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Katie,

I challenge you to a rock wall climbing contest at noon tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Kelsey

* * *

Dear Kelsey,

I accept your challenge. You're on.

Sincerely,

Katie


	11. Letters 11: Maya & Trip

Hi. I lied about the last one being the last one of the night but I told the truth all those times earlier about not owning the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Trip,

I was just wondering if it was as weird for you as it was for me to be the only alien on a team of Power Rangers.

Sincerely,

Maya

* * *

Dear Maya,

All the time. Tyzonn is the same way. One of these days there ought to be an alien team of Power Rangers with one human; Circuit and I don't know for sure if it happens between now and 3001. It'd be a nice change of pace at any rate.

Sincerely,

Trip


	12. Letters 12: Blake & Trent

Disclaimer: I don't know the Power Rangers at all. Big sigh.

* * *

Dear Trent,

How did you win back Kira after being an evil Ranger? I need pointers because Tori and I still aren't together.

Sincerely,

Blake

* * *

Dear Blake,

I think it helped that we crushed on each other even before I got corrupted by the corrupted White Dino Gem. Plus I have somehow managed to redeem myself in her eyes. Sorry but I don't know how to help you. Just keep trying to win her heart, I guess.

Sincerely,

Trent


	13. Letters 13: Rose & Mia

Disclaimer: You got it- I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Mia,

Welcome to the Pink Party! I included a cookbook in the package. I heard from Tori who heard from Cam who heard from Mike Jr. that you like to cook.

Sincerely,

Rose

* * *

Dear Rose,

Thank you so much! I'll try out that roast beef recipe first. I'm proud to be the newest Pink Ranger!

Sincerely,

Mia

PS: I don't think Mike likes being called Mike Jr. But it might just be me…


	14. Letters 14: Syd & Udonna

Disclaimer: I own neither the Power Rangers nor the format of this fanfic as previously stated.

* * *

Dear Udonna,

I need a last minute fairy godmother for the midnight Lunar Valentine Gala! Sky will be there and I want to impress him but none of my dresses seem to fit for the occasion and the Gala starts at midnight! SOS!

Sincerely,

Syd

* * *

Dear Syd,

I'm honored to help. Just a quick portal spell and I'll be there with you. Actually I'll be there before this letter gets to you… nonetheless, no more worries!

Sincerely,

Udonna

* * *

One last time: Happy Valentine's Day 2011!


	15. Letters 15: Anton Mercer & Ransik

I'm back! Without owning the Power Rangers. And I had to make a few quick changes to the first two chapters- nothing mind-blowing though, but still letting you know.

* * *

Dear Ransik,

Friday night I'm holding a poker game at my mansion for the male former arch villains. Zedd and Jarrod have already said they'll be there. You in?

Sincerely,

Anton Mercer

* * *

Dear Anton,

Of course I'm in. Prepare to be destroyed- in poker!

Sincerely,

Ransik

PS: Will there be root beer? Merrick got me hooked.


	16. Letters 16: Adam & Andrew Hartford

Time to have a sweet sixteen for this fanfic! Without me owning the Power Rangers, though.

* * *

Dear Andrew,

You might want to go take a long archeological trip soon. Tommy and Nick (of Mystic Force) have realized the implications of you building a robot son. Get out of San Angeles fast!

Sincerely,

Adam

* * *

Dear Adam,

Too late.

Sincerely,

Andrew


	17. Letters 17: Sam & Zhane

Hello. I'm back. There will be a one-shot explaining the context of the previous letter… later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Zhane,

I want to know if being cryogenically frozen is anything like being stuck as a ball of light. Can you tell me?

Sincerely,

Sam

* * *

Dear Sammy,

Well I've never been a ball of light but being frozen was like taking a long nap. It took me a bit to get reoriented afterwards. I doubt you went through anything similar when a ball of light since you were still sentient- or so I've heard.

Sincerely,

Zhane


	18. Letters 18: Leo & Jayden

Whoa. Time for the eighteenth letter already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. But neither do you! Ha.

* * *

Dear Jayden,

Welcome to the Red Lions club; Cole is the third member. I hope your journey to save the world from the Nighlok (I believe that's what they're called) goes well.

Sincerely,

Leo

* * *

Dear Leo,

Thanks for the welcome. I hope my team's battle goes well too. I need to go train further, so please excuse me. And yes, they're called the Nighlok.

Sincerely,

Jayden


	19. Letters 19: Lily & Tori

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Tori,

I found out for you that yes, Kelsey won the rock-wall competition about a week ago. Dunno why you wanted to know so badly. Can I ask you something? What was it like being the first girl to be the only girl on a team?

Sincerely,

Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

When I was a Ranger it wasn't too bad. But when Kira let it slip during our team-up that all previous teams had had two girls on a team… it wasn't pretty, let me assure you. I'm still peeved about it… I'm going to go yell at Cam now.

Sincerely,

Tori


	20. Letters 20: Vida & Madison

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or this formatting method.

Oh, and please note that these letters occur in no known verse. 'Kay?

* * *

Dear Sis,

Why haven't you snogged Nick yet? Everyone knows that you two want to.

Sincerely,

V

* * *

Dear Vida,

I'll snog Nick when you snog Chip. Deal?

Sincerely,

Maddie

PS: any reason you're not doing this in person? I'm your twin sister after all!


	21. Letters 21: Hunter & Rocky

I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Rocky,

My brother is so lovesick about his efforts to win over Tori that he's not paying any attention to our motocross! I'm out of ideas? Do you have any, since I know you mean through a similar thing with Adam, Tanya, and martial arts?

Sincerely,

Hunter

* * *

Dear Hunter,

Simple- if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Sincerely,

Rocky


	22. Letters 22: Sky & Taylor

I still don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Taylor,

I am at my wits' end. Yesterday Bridge and Z instigated a cafeteria wide food fight. It was the last straw; with so few criminals on the loose everyone at SPD Earth is getting antsy and mischievous. As fellow military personnel and as a senior Power Ranger, do you have any advice for me on how to properly channel this excess energy?

Sincerely,

Sky

* * *

Dear Sky,

More training might work, but also granting them more off-base time. Especially if you're correct in that there is a lesser need for SPD Rangers now in Newtech City. Back here we're still cleaning up after all our HQs got TPed two days ago. It must be cabin fever or something among the more juvenile Rangers.

Sincerely,

Taylor


	23. Letters 23: Kendrix & Dom

Hiya. I still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Dom,

Next time please don't suggest prank ideas to Dustin and Chip. We're still finding stray loops of toilet paper on Terra Venture, and I hear that Merrick is still hunting them down for toilet papering Animaria specifically even though they did the same to ALL the headquarters.

Sincerely,

Kendrix

* * *

Dear Kendrix,

I know, I know. RJ still isn't speaking to me about the whole TPing the JKP. I meant it as a joke- honest!

Sincerely,

Dom


	24. Letters 24: Dana & Andros

Hi. I'm BACK! Alas, I do not own the Power Rangers. (pouts- perks up) But I have many plot bunnies! And since you all have been oh so patient here's an extra-long letter for you guys!

Grr. I meant to post this yesterday but I failed. Sorry.

* * *

Dear Andros,

I recently realized how similar our situations are, if inversed. You have a younger sister who was kidnapped and brainwashed by the forces of evil while I had an older brother to which the same occurred. It was part of both our Ranger adventures that we got them back. Weird, huh?

Sincerely,

Dana

* * *

Dear Dana,

No offense but not really. You ended up with a Red and lacked a best friend zany or otherwise. On the other hand, it is outright creepy how similar RPM's situation is to mine: Dillon is me, Summer is Ashley, Ziggy is half-Zhane (the kooky half), Scott is Zhane's other half (the half that can fight), and of course Tenaya is Karone. I think the universe is reusing quests and personality templates. That cannot be a good sign.

Sincerely,

Andros

* * *

Dear Andros,

I think you need to brush up on your Ranger history. Repetitive quests are par for the course and those within a single color often have similar personalities. Although you are right… RPM has perhaps a tad too much in common with your team- TJ is Flynn, Carlos is the twins, and Dr. K is DECA and/or Alpha 6 in addition to the parallels you observed.

Sincerely,

Dana

* * *

Dear Dana,

Those are good points… and I apologize if I came off as a bit harsh previously. Ashley says I still need to work on my social skills. And not to be random or anything, but have you heard from Cole lately? Jason has a bad feeling about him for some reason. Tommy says Jason is being a worrywart, but Tommy IS the original Green Ranger so I am taking his off-hand comment with more than a grain of salt. Well?

Sincerely,

Andros


	25. Letters 25: Lucas & Danny

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Danny,

Everyone is getting kind of worried now- do you or any of your other teammates know where Cole is?

Sincerely,

Lucas

* * *

Dear Lucas,

No. But we will not give up and we shall find Cole eventually!

Sincerely,

Danny

PS: but he's probably off helping animals... this IS Cole we're talking about here.


	26. Letters 26: Angela & Angela R

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers- just some action figures of them!

Until the site starts behaving again I'll mostly be just updating this, 'kay?

* * *

Dear Angela,

It's weird that we and a third person share a name. How many guy Rangers can possibly like girls with our name?

Sincerely,

Angela

* * *

Dear Angela,

What's even weirder is that you're the only one who the guy didn't need to pursue over months into order to go on a date with him!

Sincerely,

Angela


	27. Letters 27: Dillon & Mack

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers or the style of the fic. Also- anyone know when the site is going to start behaving again?

Also- thanks for this fic getting a 100 reviews! YAY!

* * *

Dear Mack,

My team and I were wondering if we could borrow the Corona Aurora to heal me, my sister, and all the other hybrids as well as repair the Earth.

Sincerely,

Dillon

PS: Summer says I should say please. So: please?

* * *

Dear Dillon,

Of course- anything for those who went through something as earth breaking as I did and for an Earth so beat up. Me and Chip will be right over. While we do so, can we have some of Flynn's smoothies though? Using the Corona Aurora is thirsty work after all.

Sincerely,

Mack


	28. Letters 28: Spike & Skull

Hiya. Disclaimer: I do neither the Power Rangers nor the style of fanfic.

* * *

Dear Dad,

So far my training to become a Samurai is going great! Uncle Bulk is a great sensei. We even have a mascot- Sam the Great Samurai Panda! There's just one problem: Uncle Bulk absolutely refuses for me to try to figure out who the Power Rangers are. I want to meet the other Samurai… plus they're Power Rangers! Like the ones from when you and Uncle Bulk were in high school.

Sincerely,

Spike

* * *

Dear Spike,

I'm glad to hear that your training is going well and that's awesome about the panda. However, Uncle Bulk is right in preventing you from searching for the Rangers' identities. They have a right to live life without continual pressure as Power Rangers. Write back soon!

Sincerely,

Dad


	29. Letters 29: Dustin & Chip

Hi. Please check out Michelle the Editor's fic "From Out of the Shadows" for a version of what Chip & Dustin did earlier in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. 

Happy April Fool's Day!

* * *

Dear Chip,

I know we're still in trouble for TPing all the Ranger bases… so for April Fool's Day how about we hop over a dimension or two and TP all the Super Sentai bases instead?

Sincerely,

Dustin

* * *

Dear Dustin,

WICKED! I'll be right over!

Sincerely,

Chip


	30. Letters 30: Will & Conner

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Stargate, and it isn't my entire fault I haven't updated in a while. It's just mostly my fault.

* * *

Dear Conner,

Do you have any advice on how to deal with hyped-up teammates? They're planning an absurdly complex Easter party.

Sincerely,

Will

* * *

Dear Will,

What is wrong with you that you aren't joining in the chaos? You're a POWER RANGER for Rita's sake! Chaos is in your DNA!

Sincerely,

Conner

PS: You'd better attend at least because I hear **everyone** is invited- apparently Mack is going to make some sort of announcement. Maybe he's found a Stargate?


	31. Letters 31: Joel & Nova

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers or the format of this fanfic.

* * *

Dear Nova,

Since you're from the future and all, do you know where Dustin and Chip are? They've been missing for about a week now. Everyone is worried. According to Trip even Merrick since he never got a chance to 'scold' them for TPing Animaria. My Angela still wants to know how they managed to waterproof toilet paper.

Sincerely,

Joel

* * *

Dear Joel,

I did a scan and found nothing in this dimension's timeline or anything in the bordering dimension's timelines. Sorry. I have no idea where your Dustin and Chip have gone- I asked the Dustin and Chip in my time but they pleaded the Fifth. That can't be a good sign. On the plus side, the Boom of my time did figure out a way to scientifically waterproof toilet paper although we all suspect Chip just waved his morpher.

Sincerely,

Nova


	32. Letters 32: Theo & Kai

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are Haim Saban's, who is a dude. I am a dudette. Do the math.

* * *

Dear Kai,

Are your teammates looking a little too much forward to the Easter party at the Hartford mansion too? Apparently Casey has told everyone but me his theory on the announcement- when I asked he told me to 'use logic' to figure it out. I knew I shouldn't have made that job about him 'following his heart' in order to win against me in chess last week.

Sincerely,

Theo

* * *

Dear Theo,

Yes. Kendrix especially- apparently Rose let her in on the 'big' announcement that Mack is going to make but she promised to keep it a secret. I suppose it is because they are both genius Pinks. Oh well, it'll be fun.

Sincerely,

Kai


	33. Letters 33: Alyssa & Jen

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers. Bleh. And yes, the missing Cole plotline shall continue until Samurai resolves it one way or another.

* * *

Dear Jen,

Um, do you know where Cole might be? We can't find him. Merrick might be able to do with his wind-sense thing he does, but he's off hunting down Dustin and Chip. Help, please?

Sincerely,

Alyssa

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

Sorry, I have nothing on the subject of Cole's location. But I'm sure he's fine. Wouldn't the Red Lion be panicking otherwise?

Sincerely,

Jen


	34. Letters 34: Emily & Ziggy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Ziggy,

Why did a guy with black hair, a green shirt, and glasses come and yell at Mike today- something about stealing his 'status' and ruining his life? Mike refuses to say anything on the matter.

Sincerely,

Emily

* * *

Dear Emily,

I have no idea, although the guy sounds like Cam. The ranting you mention makes no sense. On the plus side, Flynn, Dillon, and Merrick have rediscovered the wonders of root beer floats so that'll keep Merrick busy. Then again, Dustin and Chip are still missing so Merrick being distracted is pointless.

Sincerely,

Ziggy


	35. Letters 35: Clare & Aisha

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns Power Rangers, not I.

I have recently updated my Shayrick, Tira, Maddick, and Ran/Pizzashipping fluff epics in case anyone was wondering. Just saying.

* * *

Dear Aisha,

Thank you for helping me diagnose what was wrong with Fireheart last weekend. Really, you'd think by now he'd know that not all plants are edible for dragons. But he's all right now, much to my and the Mystics' relief. Thank you!

Sincerely,

Clare

* * *

Dear Clare,

It was no trouble at all, and I'm glad he's feeling better. But I have to wonder- where did he find all those cacti?

Sincerely,

Aisha


	36. Letters 36: Tanya & Kira

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Kira,

Could you be my opening act for my upcoming USA concert tour this summer?

Sincerely,

Tanya

* * *

Dear Tanya,

Of course- it'd be an honor! I suspect we'll be touring all the Ranger cities and then some?

Sincerely,

Kira


	37. Letters 37: Flit & Boom

Disclaimer: I am not Haim Saban, so I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Boom,

I know our previous effort at a Mount Saint Helens pizza went over poorly, but are you game for trying again tomorrow?

Sincerely,

Flit

* * *

Dear Flit,

Yep! Other than serving as a shooting target in the morning at SPD, I'll be free to travel back in time to conquer the art of pizza-making with you!

Sincerely,

Boom

PS: this time we should invite Phineas & Norg too. They seem like great guys to make a pizza with.


	38. Letters 38: Cyber Cam & DECA

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or this format of this fic.

* * *

Dear DECA,

What is it like being sentient but without a body permanently, dudette? I got stuck in cyberspace for a few years… not fun. Like, at all.

Sincerely,

Cyber Cam

* * *

Dear Cyber Cam,

I quite enjoy my current status, especially as I have never known anything else. Also, as a computer system you really ought to have better grammar than that, Cyber Cam. Your human counterpart certainly does.

Sincerely,

DECA


	39. Letters 39: Flynn & Ryan

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, not me.

* * *

Dear Ryan,

What was up with that giant dough monster that was rampaging through Mariner Bay yesterday? K and Ziggy are thinking of replicating the experiment but they want some more data first.

Sincerely,

Flynn

* * *

Dear Flynn,

Apparently some living pizza dough on the loose from Ocean Bluff got big due to the sea water and well, got a swelled head from it all. We had to bring out the Megazord to defeat it. Then we added cheese and pepperoni prior to baking it. It was a great picnic for the whole city… but I don't think Dad wants a repeat experience of it anytime soon.

Sincerely,

Ryan


	40. Letters 40: Kevin & the first Mike

Disclaimer: Nope, I only own the plot bunny! And just pretend that there was a two-week gap between any 2 recent Samurai episodes, okay?

And yay for the fortieth chapter already!

* * *

Dear other Mike,

I was hoping you could enlighten me on why our team's Mike has barricaded himself in the bathroom supplies closet for the past eleven days, using his Zord in miniature mode to obtain him food. Everyone suspects it has to do with the other Green Samurai Ranger's rant at him, most of which we were unable to hear as he barricaded himself in that evening. We're doomed if a Nighlok grows with him in this state. Any help would be greatly appreciated.

Sincerely,

Kevin

* * *

Dear Kevin,

Well, I asked my teammates and Damon just burst out laughing and walked away muttering about how crazy he and the other Greens could get. So… indeed. As he is a Green, bribe him with candy. I hope this situation ends soon for everyone's sake.

Sincerely,

Mike of Lost Galaxy


	41. Letters 41: Phillips & Spencer

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything save for the plot bunny.

I guess it's about time to comment on you guys… just the first page of reviews otherwise we'll be here all day. XD

vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769: I have a set pattern to how I'm doing these letters (unbelievable as that may sound) and alas any possible interaction between the three is a long way off.

hawaii50girl: yep, Greens have sweet teeth & I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.

talkstoangels77: I'm happy you like the fic.

Michelle the Editor: Well, yeah, the Greens have been getting pretty silly over the years. I think that there are certain personality types that are attracted to certain colors & PR exploits that.

shadowneko003: Candy works very well as a bribe… food in general does too. :P

unknown: Honestly, Phineas probably tried a spell to make the cooking go smoother & it backfired a la Neville.

Dr. Thinker: Yes, yes it does give new meaning to that phrase.

Mellie Erdmann: Yay! Your reviews always cheer me up!

Ghostwriter: Greetings, thanks, & an inquiry- what IS the flip side?

Bugger- I shouldn't have left thanking my reviewers for so long. o.O

* * *

Dear Spencer,

I don't know how you managed to maintain a mansion with an entire team of Power Rangers running underfoot. Honestly I wouldn't have been able to manage it had I had to cope with all of Time Force living in the Collins mansion.

Sincerely,

Phillips

* * *

Dear Phillips,

While not entirely wise, I frequently bribed them with my cupcakes to have them keep some semblance of control over themselves. I'm quite certain you would have come up with a similar plan with Time Force.

Sincerely,

Spencer


	42. Letters 42: Merrick & Doggie

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Power Rangers.

One more note on Greens: let's face, Bridge & Ziggy were probably the best parts of SPD & RPM respectively. So their weirdness is a good thing to my mind.

* * *

Dear Doggie,

This Easter Egg hunt makes NO sense. Also, I'm hungry.

Sincerely,

Merrick

* * *

Dear Merrick,

You will survive. Besides, shouldn't you be focused on helping your team find Easter Eggs rather than griping? But I hear luncheon will be served at two o' clock if all the eggs haven't been found by then.

Sincerely,

Doggie


	43. Letters 43: Willie & Bulk

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Big sigh.

* * *

Dear Bulk,

Having you and Spike at the Roadhouse this past Friday was real enjoyable. You're a decent pool player although Spike needs lessons in that as well as being a samurai. It was nice having customers who weren't bikers or rambunctious Rangers.

Sincerely,

Willie

* * *

Dear Willie,

It was our pleasure- Spike really enjoyed the root beer floats, and according to him so did Sam. We'll probably be back soon, although the trip to Turtle Cove is too far for us to make it on a regular basis. So I suspect we'll only come up for a treat.

Sincerely,

Bulk


	44. Letters 44: Haley & Hayley

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. And Vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769, please observe the author's note in chapter 41.

* * *

Dear Hayley,

Of late Terra Venture has been experiencing some technical difficulties, as I'm sure Mike has told you. Could you come to Terra Venture with the returning Lost Galaxy Rangers in order to help?

Sincerely,

Haley

* * *

Dear Haley,

I'd be more than happy to come to Terra Venture to assist with the recent technical difficulties it's been having. Trent can man the Cybercafé in my absence. Those gremlins will be sorted out soon enough!

Sincerely,

Hayley


	45. Letters 45: Chad & Dax

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Whew- lots of plots interwoven in this letter.

* * *

Dear Dax,

I offer my congratulations to your team- Mack and Rose especially. I know my team isn't probably attending, but when's the special day?

Sincerely,

Chad

* * *

Dear Chad,

I think they agreed on the anniversary of when we went to Santa Lucia. It'll be great; I hope Dustin & Chip reappear by then since Ninja Storm and Mystic Force have to come. I think those are the 'border' teams for attendance although I bet Adam will be invited too.

Sincerely,

Dax

PS: Seriously, Ronny is starting to get worried about the guy Yellows. That, and Tori has moved from Ninja Ops to live with Kira for some reason.


	46. Letters 46: Camille & LeeLee

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

WHOOP! Almost 200 reviews under 50 chapters! YAY! Thank you!

* * *

Dear LeeLee,

I know this is two weeks late, but me and the rest of Jungle Fury don't know what to make of that email Mike sent out about a fortnight ago. Niece, could it be true?

Sincerely,

Camille

* * *

Dear Aunt Camille,

Well, I'm not part of the Ninja Storm team so I wouldn't know. But I do know that Tori has moved in with Kira as a result of the email- Xander told everyone in Briarwood it feels like. So it's certainly, ah, making waves in Blue Bay Harbor whether it's true or not. However my main focus is elsewhere, as Rose has asked ME to design her wedding dress. I'm so honored…

Sincerely,

LeeLee


	47. Letters 47: Shane and Wes

Sweet! Virtual glomps to all my reviewers! Think about it: this is chapter 47, and there are now over 200 reviews. That's a little over FIVE reviews per chapter. *sniffle* I love you guys!

Oh yes- I don't own Power Rangers or this fic's format but I'm still happy!

* * *

Dear Wes,

It's well known that you were caught in a rather… tense love triangle back in the day. Yet you sorted it out rather happily. What I'm trying to say is… **HELP! MAYDAY! SOS!**

Um sorry. Hunter got his hands on the keyboard there when I had to go… never mind, that's too personal. But I share his sentiments on the situation- we require assistance _direly_.

Sincerely,

Shane

* * *

Dear Shane,

Well, time travel was involved which in the scenario that has developed for you guys would not be much help. Furthermore, Alex was not a happy clone/descendant/whatever at the end of the day. There might not _be_ a way to settle this perfectly. Perhaps you should involve a more senior Ranger as a mediator- probably Adam or Tommy?

Sincerely,

Wes


	48. Letters 48: Gem & Gemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the letter-fic format. I figured we were about due for a double dosage.

Furthermore, I have decided to elaborate further about my plans for this fic. Yes, there are ongoing plotlines that will be resolved over time, and new ones will pop up. For each season there are thirteen letter writers (with admittedly a good deal of overlap and/or scourging of the allies list). My goal is to give everyone a letter before resuming this mess- also attempting to use one person from each team per 'grouping'. Therefore if you want to give me an idea: USE A PAIR OF PEOPLE I HAVEN'T DONE YET. Please?

* * *

Dear Gemma,

So… should we accept their offer?

Sincerely,

Gem

* * *

Dear Gem,

YES! Let's go tonight… this is going to be SO MUCH FUN!

Sincerely,

Gemma

* * *

Dear Gemma,

Yes, yes it will. You handle the travel preparations while I go pack our bags.

Sincerely,

Gem

* * *

Dear Gem,

A-okay. Remember: no telling anyone!

Sincerely,

Gemma


	49. Letters 49: Alice & Gabby

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769, I'm sorry but go look at chapter 13…

* * *

Dear Gabby,

Why exactly was there a mass meeting of the Yellow Rangers last night? Everyone was over here at my, Eric, and Taylor's house. Well, I think the two guy Yellows were missing.

Sincerely,

Alice

* * *

Dear Alice,

You answered your own question- the guy Yellows are still missing, and nobody knows where they are. Either they've gotten into trouble or they're causing trouble. It's a coin toss which is true according to Lily. So now the other, girl Yellows have to go find them. Somehow.

Sincerely,

Gabby


	50. Letters 50: Cassie & Kimberly

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers or the fic's format. But cheers- here's the fiftieth pair of letters! YAY!

* * *

Dear Kimberly,

Has anyone ever figured out the identity of the Phantom Ranger? He's been spotted a handful of times around the galaxy the past fifteen years but nobody knows who he is. Also- I think Mia has been doing a good job so far. What do you think?

Sincerely,

Cassie

* * *

Dear Cassie,

Mia is sweet but rumor says she needs cooking lessons. Of course, I'm just grateful there wasn't another Pink drought. I have no idea who the Phantom Ranger might be, sorry. But since I don't have much else to do, I'll do my best to find out for you!

Sincerely,

Kimberly

PS: Trini is getting annoyed with Dustin & Chip… I so do not want to be them when she finds them. And she will.


	51. Letters 51: Archerina & Elsa

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or this fic's format.

Just a heads up- I will be going on summer hiatus soon, so don't expect any updates or reviews from me until September once I'm gone. Sorry but oh well.

* * *

Dear Elsa,

My beloved Gasket and I are starting up a new alliance of evil. Do you want to join along with that delightfully evil scientist friend of yours?

Sincerely,

Queen Archerina

* * *

Dear Archerina,

Um, I thought you and Gasket had been destroyed. And Mesogog has been destroyed as well as myself turning good **years** ago. Where have you BEEN for the past fifteen years?

Sincerely,

'Elsa'


	52. Letters 52: Kelly & Toby

I'm going to try to hit chapter sixty before leaving on hiatus. TRY.

Also- I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Toby,

I'm going to be holding a huge Fourth of July bash at Storm Chargers this summer. I was wondering if you and your employees at the Rock Porium could provide the entertainment? JKP has already agreed to provide the food.

Sincerely,

Kelly

PS: Yes, you'd be paid.

* * *

Dear Kelly,

We held a meeting and we've agreed to do it! Xander will come by this weekend to discuss details.

Sincerely,

Toby


	53. Letters 53: Sentinel Knight & Animus

Disclaimer: Not mine, either the Power Rangers or the fic's format.

* * *

Dear Animus,

I formally invite you over for tea this weekend at the Hartford mansion in San Angeles. We could discuss long ago days as well as more recent events. I hope you can come.

Sincerely,

Sentinel Knight

PS: Spencer will make cupcakes.

* * *

Dear Sentinel Knight,

I have heard only good things about Spencer's cupcakes. We do have a lot to catch up on as well, so of course I shall come for tea. Three o'clock Saturday sound good to you?

Sincerely,

Animus


	54. Letters 54: Nancy & Damon

All right, my summer hiatus is approaching… gulp. And I don't own Power Rangers (sulks). Plus I had to look up how to spell 'Aquitian'- how embarrassing.

* * *

Dear Damon,

Kelsey mentioned to me earlier that Terra Venture was having some technical difficulties. How are those going? I'm just curious since Kelsey does sometimes talk about all the chaos that is the Power Rangers subculture when we get together.

Sincerely,

Nancy

* * *

Dear Nancy,

Oh, you're a friend of Kelsey's, right? Maya has talked a bit about you- nice to 'meet' you. And yes between myself, Kendrix, and Hayley the problems were fixed. However this has led to a slight intergalactic crisis: apparently the Yellow Aquitian Ranger Tideus "borrowed" some of our equipment a while back, causing the issues. Now no one knows where he is. But the real problem is that Aquitar didn't inform anyone- not even their long-time ally Billy- about his disappearance. Now, as Kelsey's friend and confidant I'm sure you can pick out the critical piece of information in there that has us severely disturbed.

Sincerely,

Damon


	55. Letters 55: Insinia & Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the fic's format.

I'm probably going to end up posting the next few chapters fast due to my imminent hiatus. By golly I am going to make it to chapter 60 before leaving! Hi-ya!

* * *

Dear Ji,

My husband is curious about how you feel about Antonio joining the team. As am I, how that matter. Also- how are the other Rangers taking it?

Sincerely,

Insinia

* * *

Dear Insinia,

At this time, I do not wish to comment, thank you but the Rangers seem accepting of Antonio.

Sincerely,

Ji


	56. Letters 56: Eric & Special Agent Myers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or this fic's format. Also: okay, there was a one-episode character named Special Agent Myers who I have decided must be related to Eric because I am paranoid like that.

* * *

Dear Uncle,

I was wondering if you could lend us a hand. Because matters are getting out of control: the trio of male Yellows have seemingly dropped off the face of the universe, Archerina and Gasket are organizing a new alliance of evil, the Samurai Rangers are still fighting the Nighlok, Ninja Storm is coping with some major fall-out, and so on. We need assistance badly, and you managed to help out the Lightspeed Rescue team that one time, right?

Sincerely,

Eric

* * *

Dear Eric,

It does sound like you lot are dealing with a lot, but unfortunately I'm swamped with work right now. But maybe I'll be able to help during the summer when things slow down some.

Sincerely,

Your Uncle


	57. Letters 57: Toxica & Nikkei

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or this fic's format.

* * *

Dear Nikkei,

The guys always get together for poker and root beer once a month- have for the past decade. I'm thinking it's about we girls do the same. What do you think?

Sincerely,

Toxica

* * *

Dear Toxica,

Sounds great to me; we could talk and exchange 'plots'. I'm willing to host the first weekend in June, complete with blood punch. Just kidding- I'll make cranberry juice punch.

Sincerely,

Nikkei


	58. Letters 58: Trakeena & Miratrix

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

By golly I'm going to hit sixty before going on hiatus!

* * *

Dear Miratrix,

Do you think we should join forces with Archerina & Gasket? They were kind enough to restore us to our full glory after all. Besides, we could get revenge on the Power Rangers!

Sincerely,

Trakeena

* * *

Dear Trakeena,

Sure, I have nothing better to do. Let's do it.

Sincerely,

Miratrix


	59. Letters 59: Master Finn & Mr McAllister

Disclaimer: I am leaving for summer hiatus without ever owning the Power Rangers. Sniffle. Also, I made up names for RJ & Flynn's dads just because.

* * *

Dear Bruce,

Our boys grew up so fast, didn't they? It feels like yesterday Flynn was still reading comic books and now he's a true super hero. With a girlfriend.

Sincerely,

Donald

* * *

Dear Donald,

I know what you mean… they have grown up to be a pair of free-spirited, strong-willed men. I just wish my RJ was a bit more like your Flynn- there isn't a Gem stopping my son.

Sincerely,

Bruce


	60. Letters 60: Kat H & Kat M

Disclaimer: Nope, Power Rangers are Haim Saban's.

* * *

Dear Kat,

Kim is still thinks that rallying together the Pinks to take on Archerina & Gasket before they get too organized and/or too many allies to be easily stopped. And before you comment- she says that eleven Pinks means that we'll be going one step beyond.

Sincerely,

Katherine

* * *

Dear Katherine,

I'm sorry but you're going to have to tell your predecessor that it's not going to work. I'm rather out of the loop but Doggie informed me that Jason and Tommy are planning a way to stop them. Also- Kim has been watching those web reviews again, hasn't she?

Sincerely,

Kat

* * *

YES! I DID IT! *happy dance* Farewell until fall! I'll miss you guys! *sniffle*


	61. Letters 61: Adelle & Krista

(shifty eyes) Hey. I'm just making a brief reappearance as a special occasion. And yeah, Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers not me. Bummer, huh? And this (again) is a recap of the previous 60 letter exchanges- or at least the 'major' plotlines. Plus some possible new storylines.

* * *

Dear Krista,

Let me get this straight. First off, the three male Yellows and the boom-happy twins have vanished from this dimension to do who knows what while a major Fourth of July bash is being planned which will kick off Tanya and Kira's concert. The first six are discussing holding a tournament again; a new Alliance of Evil is forming despite the Pinks' best efforts; new interest has arose in unmasking the Phantom Ranger; Andros is leading the efforts to unify the SPD organization; Terra Venture is recovering from some 'gremlin' trouble; the demons are trying to escape again in order to conquer Mariner Bay; Alex might be attempting to drag back his former teammates to the distant future; Cole is missing although Bulk and Skull refuse to reveal their theory on his location; the Ninja Storm team is coping with a complicated love triangle; Conner is opening a summer soccer camp; a new mysterious evil is combating SPD in the future; some idiot is trying to revive the Underworld in Briarwood; the Operation Overdrive team is planning the wedding of its Red and Pink; with the new influx of students at the Pai Zhua Academy there's some serious chaos going on there; the RPM team is still struggling to restore their Earth; Skull's son is being trained as a samurai by Bulk while the Samurai Rangers continue their battle against the Nighlok with their sixth Ranger. In other words, it's business as usual in the Power Ranger subculture?

Sincerely,

Adelle

* * *

Dear Adelle,

Well, when you put it that way… yes.

Sincerely,

Krista

* * *

Also… if you have Kindle-accessible technology, soon my "The Great Forest" is available among Amazon's Kindle products. Please go check it out if you can; it's a messy but fantasy novel. If you've enjoyed my fics, hopefully you'll enjoy my original world. Plus it's only a buck!

The print version should be available on Amazon by the end of July (end of summer at the latest, anyway). It'll be more expensive though… sorry?


	62. Letters 62: Lothor & Dayu

Okay… I can't help myself.

I don't own Power Rangers but I do own The Great Forest! It's my Kindle-based fantasy novel & I am working on a print-version. The Kindle version is only a dollar… promise. (begging puppy eyes) It's good, I promise.

* * *

Dear Dayu,

Would you like to join our alliance against the Power Rangers? We have chocolate chip cookies!

Sincerely,

Lothor

* * *

Dear Lothor,

No. Stop asking; besides, I don't even know what chocolate is! We don't need you failures.

Sincerely,

Dayu


	63. Letters 63: Alpha 6 & Circuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And please purchase my book "The Great Forest" when it comes out. It's quite good.

* * *

Dear Circuit,

I still don't understand humans most of the time, even after all this time. Can you help?  
Sincerely,

Alpha 6

* * *

Dear Alpha 6,

I'm afraid they're still quite a puzzle to me as well. But Cy (-ber Cam) gives lessons on humanity every Saturday evening at seven at Ninja Ops. I go, as do Dr. K, RIC, and DECA by Skype. It's quite fascinating, really.

Sincerely,

Circuit


	64. Letters 64: Phineas & Norg

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not I.

* * *

Dear Norg,

Boom says today we'll be making sno-cones since it's been so hot lately. I think it'll be lots of fun; Flit's bringing the flavorings while I'm bringing the cones. I offered to bring some flavorings too but Boom said that Flit has it covered.

Sincerely,

Phineas

* * *

Dear Phineas,

YAY! I can't wait. Remember, we're having it at the Hartford mansion.

Sincerely,

Norg


	65. Letters 65: Fran & Jason

While I'm beyond delighted to reach 300 reviews (thanks to all of you!) I'm a tad impressed by just how interest you all got by the sno-cone adventure; so yes, this is the follow-up to that.

Oops: still only own the plot bunny!

* * *

Dear Jason,

RJ and I need your help; Flit used quite a bit of our inventory to create some odd sno-cone flavors. But that's not the problem. Boom, Phineas, Norg, and Flit got together and now their sno-cones are rampaging through San Angeles. Operation Overdrive is kind of busy with Mack and Rose's wedding while it's been hectic here at the JKP. You own the community center; could you help?

Sincerely,

Fran

* * *

Dear Fran,

Of course I will; I'm still a Power Ranger in spirit at the very least. It's no trouble at all. However, in return, could you check in with Ninja Storm? Things have been a little too quiet down at Blue Bay Harbor of late.

Sincerely,

Jason


	66. Letters 66: Mora & Venjix

Disclaimer: All I own are the plot bunnies, and _The Great Forest_! Heh. Yes, a book-version will be available within the month.

Also, check out Michelle the Editor's fics since a couple ARE based off of these letters.

PS: if you're a TGWTG fan, check out my new fic 'Star Crossed Indeed'.

* * *

Dear Venjix,

Please join our alliance against the Power Rangers. Together we can conquer Earth! Then we can on other planets so that we can all have our own planet to rule over! Earth we shall simply left barren as it is more trouble than it's worth… also we have cookies, both virtual and real.

Sincerely,

Mora

* * *

Dear Mora,

I'm in. I concur with every aspect of your plan… I am more than adept with technology; perhaps I could assist in that area?

Sincerely,

Venjix


	67. Letters 67: Antonio & Ethan

I don't own Power Rangers.

Luckily I still have my fantasy novel "The Great Forest". There's a lot Power Rangers influence to it as well as Tamora Pierce, CS Lewis, Tolkien of course, and more. I didn't know about tv tropes for the first twenty-three or so chapters but now that I do... let's just say my novel is trope overdosed.

* * *

Dear Ethan,

Thanks for the new video game! It totally rocks! When Ji lets me and Jayden play it, anyway.

Sincerely,

Antonio

* * *

Dear Antonio,

No problem; Kira suggested it to me. Apparently she and Tori play it all the time. I still don't fully get why Tori left Blue Bay Harbor but she still has cut all ties from her teammates. Mack and Rose's wedding next week could get kind of awkward if this keeps up!

Sincerely,

Ethan


	68. Letters 68: Jindrax & Marina

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. And yes, the Ninja Storm love triange will be resolved eventually.

Okay, if no one is going to even comment on my soon-to-be-published fantasy novel _The Great Forest_ could you guys at least look at my TGWTG fics? Please?

* * *

Dear Marina,

How are Chad and the kids? Anyway, Toxica and I are constantly being bugged by the new Alliance of Evil to join them. How can we get them to understand we're good now?

Sincerely,

Jindrax

* * *

Dear Jindrax,

Ignore them and pretend they're telemarketers. Also, Chad and the kids are great- thanks for asking!

Sincerely,

Marina


	69. Letters 69: Marah & Kapri

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Okay, okay, you guys are right. I got so excited that I forgot to explain… _The Great Forest_ is a fantasy novel where a group of teens with magical powers fight evil. Well, they have both magical & supernatural powers. They also have unusual allies in their battle against the Colorless Dragon such as Kenzi who is a good cook but the least of her quirks is speaking in the third person, a stress-prone Harry, the chatty Ron, and mute skeleton Bob. It's highly random but develops a bright magical world alongside a mundane one. There's a lot of influence from _Power Rangers_ and other fantasy novels in it but it's also my own unique brand of creativity.

The seven teens are: Blaze, a tough foster kid with a soft spot for his animate, cake cutter wielding flame Fluffy; Esther, a free-spirited girl who likes being in the center of things; Matty, a bright and naïve girl who does her best to keep everyone's spirits up; Adam (shut up), their steadfast leader and cornerstone; Edmund, the resident genius of the group; Airlia, Edmund's sweet & shy best friend; and Lark, who is fairly mellow and likes to cook. Together they are the new Rainbow Dragons and fight the Colorless Dragon along with his allies.

And it's also a little over 73,000 words, in case you guys were wondering. And 27 chapters.

PM me if you want more details- trust me, I'll be sure to tell you when it's published for real.

* * *

Dear Marah,

We need to take action about this love triangle mess. It has gone on for quite long enough!

Sincerely,

Kapri

* * *

Dear Kapri,

It's about time! Let's do this thing. Maybe we should get Nadira, Toxica, Elsa, Leelee, Camille, and Tenaya's help… nay. This should stay within Ninja Storm, sis.

Sincerely,

Marah


	70. Letters 70: Cole & Deker

I forgot… _The Great Forest_ is 72,000 words long. The extra 1000 words are a sneak peek at the next book in the series: _The Great Secret_.

...

Yeah, I own _The Great Forest_ but not Power Rangers.

And this is chapter 70- yay!

* * *

Dear Deker,

HI! It's nice to meet you. I'm a descendant of your sister's. It took me a while to find any living relatives of mine… it's great to meet any family!

Sincerely,

Cole

* * *

Dear Cole,

Go… away. I'm busy trying to defeat the Red Samurai Ranger to have a family reunion.

Sincerely,

Deker


	71. Letters 71: Lewin & Ernie

Claimer: I own the _Twigtown Tales _Quartet, which currently consists of one and a third books… heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also… if you guys get bored and/or know of the site, I do have a pair of Channel Awesome fics up now.

* * *

Dear Ernie,

I was wondering if my band could play at your Juice Bar as part of the anniversary celebration of the origin of the modern Power Rangers.

Sincerely,

Lewin

* * *

Dear Lewin,

Only if you're willing to be the opening act for Kira and Tanya, Lewin. Their performance at my Juice Bar will be the encore of their tour so I expect the place to be packed. More smoothies to be sold by me & Jerome!

Sincerely,

Ernie


	72. Letters 72: Z & Carlos

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Claimer: I do, however, own _The Great Forest_ which will be available very soon on Amazon and in the createspace store. YAY! Hopefully next summer the _The Great Secret_ will come out, and _The Great Magic_ the summer after that, and the last book of the quartet- _The Great Battle_- will be the summer after **that**.

* * *

Dear Carlos,

Bridge and I went to 2011's JKP yesterday and we stopped by Reefside for Bridge to say hi to Tori and Kira… but Marah and Kapri were already there singing _Disney_ songs. What? On? Earth?

Sincerely,

Z

* * *

Dear Z,

According to Adam, they're trying to help her decide who she loves more out of two of her teammates. Which teammates those are though Adam refused to disclose. Meanwhile, the sisters sicced Boom, Phineas, Norg, and Flit on the Ninja Storm boys. This is getting out of hand.

Sincerely,

Carlos


	73. Letters 73: Commander Stanton & Daggeron

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Harry Potter_.

But, BUT, as you guys are now aware (since I won't shut UP about it) I do own _The Great Forest_, as well as its in-process sequel _The Great Secret_, which will be available on Amazon very soon for everyone to at least consider buying. YAY! 

* * *

Dear Sir Daggeron,

I was wondering if you could come over and assist us with some research our scientists have been doing. They have recovered strange swords akin to the blade you use in your Ancient Mode. We think they might be precursors to the Quasar Sabers.

Sincerely,

Commander Stanton

* * *

Dear Commander Stanton,

This sounds fascinating, especially as Leanbow, Udonna, and I do not know the origins of the Ancient mode swords. Unfortunately I am busy teaching and prepping the mystic academy that will be opening on September 1st. If I leave now, Chip will talk everyone into renaming it 'Hogwarts'. I will come as soon as I can- by the autumn equinox at the latest. Thank you for my inclusion on your research.

Sincerely,

Daggeron

PS: Even though I'm a knight, I don't insist on that 'sir' business.


	74. Letters 74: Devin & General McKnight

SQUEE! I got the final version of my book today! SQUEE!

Yep, soon it will be available on Amazon- check it out if you get the chance.

Oh, I still don't own Power Rangers. This General McKnight showed up as a one-shot character in LR. And yes, the various plotlines will all be resolved eventually. New ones will just take their places though.

* * *

Dear General McKnight dude,

Like, I noticed you have the same last name as my friend Conner. Are you dudes related?

Sincerely,

Devin

* * *

Dear Devin,

No, we're not. I checked into it.

Sincerely,

General McKnight


	75. Letters 75: Vella & Vasquez

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny and the _Twigtown Tales_ Quartet.

Wow… three-quarters of the way through 100. YAY!

* * *

Dear Valerie Vasquez,

I was wondering if we could do a double date with our boyfriends. I'd like to hear about your reconstruction of your Earth as many planets are still suffering from the Evil Alliance's efforts over a decade. And of course now it's been revived… oh dear.

Sincerely,

Vella

* * *

Dear Vella,

I'd like that greatly, and I checked with George. He says next Saturday will work for a trip to your dimension. Although it might not work for you two… please respond soon!

Sincerely,

Valerie

PS: Just Valerie is fine, 'kay?


	76. Letters 76: Mr Collins & Princess Megan

Okay… here's hoping that Princess Megan is like her Sentai counterpart. Ack, this is going to be SO non-canon in several months. Meh... worth it.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

* * *

Dear Miss Megan,

I'm afraid the school that which you inquired about during the ball is in fact not quite open yet, opening on September first. Also, with Daggeron's early departure to Terra Venture due to… an incident, the school has been formally named 'Sowfreckles'.

Sincerely,

Mr. Collins

* * *

Dear Mr. Collins,

That's all right. I'm afraid I might be needed soon in any case- before the school year is out. Another year of home school it is then.

Sincerely.

Megan


	77. Letters 77: Jarrod & Zack

Disclaimer: I only own the Twigtown Tales Quartet and too many plot bunnies.

Speaking of plot bunnies, I have started up a new fanfic non-PR but still good… if anyone wants to check it out, go do so!

* * *

Dear Zack,

I was wondering… once things settle down at the Wind Ninja Academy, could they and we at the Pai Zhua Academy have a cross-academy tournament? I know the Jungle Fury Rangers have expressed a desire to see how they'd do against the Ninja Rangers.

Sincerely,

Jarrod

* * *

Dear Jarrod,

That sounds like a great idea! I asked the other 9 about it, and the Ninjetti Rangers want in on the action so your friends and the Ninja Storm Rangers might want to step it up a bit as the Ninjetti Rangers are led by Tommy after all.

Sincerely,

Zack


	78. Letters 78: Jessica Jeffries & Jack

Okay, after this… no more 'til people start looking at my Channel Awesome fic. :P 

Despite it all, I can never get through a single Spoony review without wanting to hug him. Between him, Daniel Jackson, and L.J. Gibbs I'm worried I'm some sort of reverse cougar. I knew I read too much Tamora Pierce during my tween years!

Disclaimer: All I have is a multitude of plot bunnies- some for established universes, others were invented (almost) entirely by me.

* * *

Dear Jack,

I think it would be great if I could get an exclusive with someone from 2031- "An Interview about 20 Years From Today"!

Sincerely,

Jessica Jeffries

* * *

Dear Ms. Jeffries,

No. Never. Now please go turn your on again, off again relationship with Mack's dad back to on before the two of you drive everyone bonkers. We have enough issues right now without you two causing even more issues!

Sincerely,

Jack

* * *

You know I'm lying about not updating until "The Experimental Fourth Wall" is updated, and I know it too. Let's just pretend that I'm not, okay?


	79. Letters 79: Lothor & Zeltrax

See? I said I was lying (or rather, exaggerating)… like I'd go without acknowledging the anniversary of Power Rangers. Besides the T-shirt, anyway.

But I just own a Power Rangers T-shirt (Christmas gift last year- whoop!) not Power Rangers themselves.

And really… any Channel Awesome fans here can check it out. Or even just PR fans at least go check out Linkara's "History of Power Rangers". He's recently did Dino Thunder, and SPD is up next. Admittedly I haven't watched all of them… they're a special treat for me. XD

* * *

Dear Zeltrax,

Why wasn't I invited to the new Evil Alliance? I'm evil! I would have won except for factors beyond my control! I demand a place among you… I'm bored, anyway.

Sincerely,

Lothor

* * *

Dear Lothor,

You idiot.

Sincerely,

Zeltrax

PS: I'd use stronger language but your nieces are nearby. Alas, your imagination is presumably not fertile enough to fill in the blanks.


	80. Letters 80: Professor Phenomonus & Jera

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And I hope no one was too annoyed by my pleas for first The Great Forest and now my Channel Awesome fics. It's just that I DO write other stuff besides Power Rangers that's just as good but my ego is fragile enough to want confirmation.

* * *

Dear Jera,

I am astonished by all the discoveries we have made. But of course, there had been side-effects… such as the earthquakes, rainstorms, and windstorms. Thankfully the Solaris Knight has come to our aid, as has the Lunar Wolf. How the latter got here is a mystery, and why they work so well together is another. But I assure you, the natural havoc has ceased and SCIENCE may resume!

Sincerely,

Professor Phenomonus

* * *

Dear Professor,

I'm glad for the update… just no more hail, please? I still have bruises, as do many of the younger villagers.

Sincerely,

Jera


	81. Letters 81: Master Org & Carter

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

* * *

Dear Carter,

MUH HAH HA HAH HA! Soon we shall conquer Earth for real, and then destroy it because we are SO sick of you Power Rangers defeating us!

Sincerely,

Master Org

* * *

Dear Master Org,

Uh-huh. History repeats itself, you know. Dr. K and Ziggy can tell you that. So this new alliance is doomed to failure, I'm afraid.

Sincerely,

Carter


	82. Letters 82: Hicks & Leanbow

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And yes, I named Hicks 'George' and Vasquez 'Valerie'. Why? I dunno… they seemed like good first names for them at the time.

Claimer: I DO own Twigtown Tales: The Great Forest, which is now officially available on Amazon and the Barnes & Noble site. Muh hah ha hah ha!

* * *

Dear Leanbow,

Um, I think that I want to marry Valerie. Ideas on how to propose?

Sincerely,

George Hicks

* * *

Dear George,

Try to be natural about it but don't underplay it either. This is an important moment; and make sure the ring is perfect or so help you. But just follow your heart and/or gut and you'll do fine.

Sincerely,

Leanbow

PS: Any particular reason you're not asking any of the RPM Rangers and allies this?


	83. Letters 83: Capt Logan & Sensei Watanabe

Disclaimer: I just own the plot bunny & "The Great Forest".

All right, this is the last one with a NS character for this set! O.o

Speaking of NS, I just realized 'Lothor' got 2 one-shots... um, this upcoming time Shimazu will get a one-shot so that Lothor doesn't double-dip again...

* * *

Dear Sensei Watanabe,

I suggest a mentor's alliance to keep the Rangers in the right direction… you know how explosive-happy some of them can get. Even the senior Rangers can't do much with Gem and Gemma, however a mentor's alliance would have to include K and she'll be able to restrain them (hopefully).

Sincerely,

Captain Logan

* * *

Dear Captain Logan,

This sounds like an excellent idea. Some mentors have done double duty as Rangers, so we would be kept informed of any updates. Cyber Cam also says it is a good excuse to have snacks and trade stories… I suppose those are also valid reasons for an alliance of mentors.

Sincerely,

Sensei Watanabe


	84. Letters 84: Octoroo & Piggy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Claimer: I own "The Great Forest" and the realization of there being a huge plot hole… which I shall now amend. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

Dear Piggy,

The evil alliance requires supplies and Mora says you were a good source back (er, will be) in the day. Receive our payment for your services or DIE.

Sincerely,

Octoroo

* * *

Dear Octoroo,

Sorry, I'm in the middle of opening an inter-dimensional tavern with this immortal guy named Jack. I think he's a giant-killer or something. Anyway, I'm on the side of good now… although I did just sell out Tideus, Chip, Dustin, Gem, and Gemma out to the Super Sentai Rangers… but I'm still not helping you guys!

Sincerely,

Piggy


	85. Letters 85: Scott & Ashley

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

* * *

Dear Ashley,

So… what to do about these Super Sentai people who want Tideus, Dustin, Chip, Gem, and Gemma to be brought to order due to their TP-ing all the Super Sentai HQs?

Sincerely,

Scott

* * *

Dear Scott,

For better or for worse they're fellow Power Rangers. Besides, we need them against the new Evil Alliance. So we'll have to stick up for them to a point… Andros is worried about an inter-dimensional war but he's always been a bit of a worrywart.

Sincerely,

Ashley


	86. Letters 86: Zen Aku & Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer. And this is the last one of this set featuring MM & WF characters.

* * *

Dear Trini,

So… on one front we have the new Alliance of Evil and on the other we have the Super Sentai people on the warpath due to the male Yellows' and boom-happy twins' actions. And we thought Power Rangers Samurai would be the toughest thing we'd be facing this year. Makes me wish almost that I'd stayed evil.

Sincerely,

Zen-Aku

* * *

Dear Zen-Aku,

Aw, don't worry. We're making a plan to deal with both issues- Jason, Zack, me, Kim, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Katherine. By the end of September only the Samurai Rangers will be facing problems. Or at least no current issues…

Sincerely,

Trini


	87. Letters 87: Artie & Renier

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear High Councilor Renier,

Um, we haven't heard anything from Mirinoi for nearly two weeks now. Is everything going alright there? Everyone is kind of preoccupied stopping the Super Sentai from destroying the Yellow Rangers and the RPM twins but they're worried about this as well.

Sincerely,

Artie

* * *

Dear Artie,

Negative- I'm afraid that major electric and bio-electric issues have arisen due to our actions. Any assistance that can be provided would be immensely appreciated.

Sincerely,

High Councilor Renier


	88. Letters 88: Cassidy & Nadira

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Harry Potter.

Also, last time featured the last of the LG & LR characters; this time features the last of the TF & DT characters.

* * *

Dear Nadira,

Please come to Blue Bay Harbor if you can: Marah, Kapri, Devin, and I have run out of ideas…

Sincerely,

Cassidy

* * *

Dear Cassidy,

Of course I'll come help you, Devin, Marah, and Kapri out with your mission. To quote _Harry_ _Potter_, just because everything is falling to pieces doesn't mean that there shouldn't be a little more love in the world. Or something like that.

Sincerely,

Nadira

* * *

Dear Nadira,

THANK YOU! Like I said previously, we've run out of ideas on how to resolve this tangled love triangle… any assistance would result in cookies- and not dark side ones either.

Sincerely,

Cassidy

* * *

Dear Cassidy,

I completely understand. It took me, Lucas, Trip, and Katie well over a year to resolve the Alex-Jen-Wes love triangle. But my experience from that will aid me greatly in well, aiding you guys and the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Sincerely,

Nadira

PS: What kind of cookies...?


	89. Letters 89: Emily Z & Maryl

All right, second to last one of this set! If you want any particular pair of letters written by anyone in particular MENTION IT NOW!

This one has the last of the Z and JF characters. Hey, can anyone guess which 2 will be the last of this set? (hint: they're both Rangers)

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

Claimer: But I sort of own "The Bamboo Wok"… it's mentioned repeatedly in _The Great Forest_.

* * *

Dear Maryl,

You missed our weekly dinner date last week… is everything all right?

Sincerely,

Emily Scott

* * *

Dear Emily,

Yes, everything is fine. I just made the mistake of letting Pete pick our lunch date without mentioning it beforehand. I'll be there next time, promise. The Bamboo Wok as usual, right?

Sincerely,

Maryl


	90. Letters 90: Tyzonn & Nick

Wow… it's been seven months already?

…

It took me seven months to get through the first set of letter-writing. Ai ai ai. Thanks for sticking with me through all of it, guys! :D

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny.

* * *

Dear Nick,

I was wondering how the peace treaty is going with the Super Sentai people. Adam, Tori, Kira, Bridge, and Xander are all busy with various activities right now so I defaulted to you in order to get even a clue about what's going on since my teammates don't know either.

Sincerely,

Tyzonn

* * *

Dear Tyzonn,

From what I've heard it's doing well. They've forgiven the male Yellows & the boom-happy twins, and a possible exchange program is being conceived. Also, tell Mack and Rose not to make out in the Rock Porium again. It gives LeeLee and Phineas the wrong ideas about what's appropriate to do in the workplace.

Sincerely,

Nick


	91. Letters 91: Jen & Kimberly

I am now wearing a party hat.

To everyone who got that joke: kudos! Everyone else: whoosh, right over the head!

Anyway, time for the second go-around! YAY!

Disclaimer: All I own are my plot bunnies. Don't take them away from me! Oh, and the _Twigtown Tales_ quartet.

* * *

Dear Kimberly,

Is it time?

Sincerely,

Jen

* * *

Dear Jen,

Affirmative: it's time… to go one step beyond! And kick butt: OF COURSE!

Sincerely,

Kimberly

* * *

Dear Kimberly,

Okay, someone is going to have to ban you from the Internet if you keep this up. Let's finish preparations for Operation Remembrance.

Sincerely,

Jen

* * *

Dear Jen,

Not amusing about the banning but anyway let's do this before any of the guys get suspicious and while we still have back-up.

Sincerely,

Kimberly


	92. Letters 92: Conner & Eric McKnight

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny & Twigtown Tales.

Okay, I figured with a new set of letters I need a new tagline.

* * *

Dear Eric,

Dude, you have been betraying me for the better part of a decade! You said you got kicked out of that ninja school!

Sincerely,

Conner

* * *

Dear Conner,

To be fair, you never told me about you being a Power Ranger for almost just as long. So, dude, let's just call it even, okay?

Sincerely,

Eric


	93. Letters 93: Willie & Jerome

Okay… apparently I don't actually need a disclaimer. Possibly. Meh, it's traditional now, and I'm traditional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jerome,

Thanks for helping me and Merrick out with those extra-rowdy bikers this past weekend. That was a mess.

Sincerely,

Willie

* * *

Dear Willie,

No trouble at all. I suppose once a cop, always a cop is just as true as once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Stop by the Juice Bar next time you're in Angel Grove, all right? We need to catch up in person one of these days and this past weekend was a complete failure in that regard.

Sincerely,

Jerome


	94. Letters 94: Isinia & Udonna

Disclaimer: I know naught but the plot bunny.

Edit: I misspelled her name... gak.

* * *

Dear Udonna,

I was wondering… you and Leanbow seem to have reconnected and be closer than ever five years after your reunion. It has been six since my Doggie and mine's reunion but at times we're still so strange around one another and others. I'm not even sure what I'm asking.

Sincerely,

Isinia

* * *

Dear, dear Isinia,

Don't worry… you and Doggie were separated for the better part of a century where Leanbow and I were only divided for twenty years. Furthermore, the two of us were in relative stasis during those two decades while you and Doggie went through a lot during your time apart. I'm sure your bonds will regrow with time.

Sincerely,

Udonna


	95. Letters 95: Mike C & Mike P

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny.

Okay- go to McDonalds between now & October 13th because they have PR Samurai Happy Meal toys! I need to get one… o.O Meep.

Until it's stated otherwise I've decided to use the Samurai Rangers' old names as their surnames: Jayden Reese, Kevin Baron, Mia Sadie, Mike Perry, Emily Avon (changed it slightly), and Antonio Wesley.

* * *

Dear Mike P,

I think it's about time we met in person, Mike to Mike. This Friday at the Gym & Juice Bar in Angel Grove?

Sincerely,

Mike C

* * *

Dear Mike C,

Okay- but it'd better not be like that time Cam showed up because we share the same Ranger status. That was scary.

Sincerely,

Mike P


	96. Letters 96: Norg & DECA

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny & "The Great Forest". And far too many other plot bunnies. Sometimes.

And okay, Jayden's last name is Shiba & Antonio's is Garcia... middle names then for them?

* * *

Dear DECA,

You know everything according to Alpha 6. What would happen if it started raining snow cones?

Sincerely,

Norg

* * *

Dear Norg,

Does… not… compute. Snow cones are not a natural precipation.

Sincerely,

DECA

* * *

Dear DECA,

I know. But Boom and Phineas' new invention will hopefully create snow cone rain. Then we'll see what happens! Now, what would happen if lava went below zero degrees?

Sincerely,

Norg

* * *

Dear Norg,

That's not possible; it would have turned to stone long before hand. Unless you mean it was somehow instantly transported to such an environment, where I surmise that it would turn to stone very rapidly, forming obsidian.

Sincerely,

DECA

* * *

Dear DECA,

Ooh. Hm, I was wondering what would happen if Stephan King, Dave Barry, Amy Tan, and Matt Groening got into a room together because Rose likes all of them. Would awesome-ness ensue?

Sincerely,

Norg

* * *

Dear Norg,

It happened- along with some other people. They formed a rock band (which is indeed awesome). Now stop asking me random questions.

Sincerely,

DECA

* * *

Dear DECA,

Okay.

Sincerely,

Norg


	97. Letters 97: Marina & Master Swoop

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Claimer: I own "The Great Forest". Yay!

* * *

Dear Master Swoop,

Thank for you helping me with the Blue meeting yesterday… I didn't know that **Blues** were capable of such chaos.

Sincerely,

Marina

* * *

Dear Marina,

It is no trouble. Being one of Theo's mentors, I knew that Theo was capable of chaos and therefore the other Blues must be as well. But yes… that was one memorable Saturday. I can't wait to tell the other Pai Zhua masters about it.

Sincerely,

Master Swoop


	98. Letters 98: Zack & Dillon

Disclaimer: I only own far too many plot bunnies, both fanfic and original.

Ooh… two more before I hit 100 pairs of letters. Squee!

* * *

Dear Dillon,

I already contacted the other Black Rangers. Tomorrow there's going to be a Black party at the Hartford mansion. Why? Because there's no way we can let the BLUES outdo us in sheer quality and quantity of chaos.

Sincerely,

Zack

* * *

Dear Zack,

I'll be there. Flynn and Gemma won't stop singing; K is trying to blow up Ziggy; Scott is dating my little sister; Summer is trying to reconcile with her parents; and Gem is sulking about Flynn and Gemma dating worse than I am about Scott and Tenaya. Oh, and Colonel Truman just reentered the dating scene due to watching Hicks and Vasquez be all mushy with one another for too long (I don't want to be around when Scott finds out). It'll be nice to get out of the Garage for a while.

Sincerely,

Dillon


	99. Letters 99: Kai & Tanya

Disclaimer: All I own are plot bunnies.

Warning- I'm saving #100 for a special date.

* * *

Dear Tanya,

Someone has to ask: what have been the Pinks of both our universe and Super Sentai's been up for about a month now? They keep sneaking off and not telling anyone what they've been doing. I have a bad feeling it connects to why the new Evil Alliance hasn't been attacking during the same timeframe.

Sincerely,

Kai

* * *

Dear Kai,

Now that you mention it… uh-oh. I'll ask Adam about it. Maybe we can stage an intervention. Thanks for the heads up, Kai.

Sincerely,

Tanya


	100. Letters 100: RJ & Chip

All right… got the second "Heroes of Olympus" book, read it, and now have to wait a year for "The Mark of Athena". Where a child of Athena might burn Rome… and the two camps will finally interact as they travel to Europe on Argo II to save Nico's butt and keep the world from ending.

*face-palm*

But on the other hand… Ella/Tyson is one of the MOST adorable pairings ever. And "The Son of Neptune" was AWESOME! The only flaw is that my theory that the third book would be along the lines of "The -'s -" was wrong but you can't have everything.

All I own are plot bunnies & happiness that this misfit, oddball fic has lasted this long. Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed! ^^

* * *

Dear Chip,

Read it; just as good as a whole pizza but didn't result in a stomachache. So when will the plan begin?

Sincerely,

RJ

* * *

Dear RJ,

Soon, very soon. My magic will create the best RPG (sort of) ever! Luckily the Pinks squish-ified the Evil Alliance and the Super Sentai universe has resolved its issues with ours so not much will interfere with our fun.

Sincerely,

Chip

* * *

Oh no… PLOT BUNNY ATTACK! Meep.


	101. Letters 101: Cyber Cam & Mack

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Mack,

Listen- are you sure that this will work?

Sincerely,

Cyber Cam

* * *

Dear Cy,

Of course I'm sure. Are you sure you want this though?

Sincerely,

Mack

* * *

Dear Mack,

Yes. I'll be over later tonight- Cam's been staying up late lately. He hasn't been coping well.

Sincerely,

Cyber Cam

* * *

Dear Cy,

Okay. I'll be ready when you are.

Sincerely,

Mack


	102. Letters 102: Antonio & Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Well… what Cyber Cam & Mack are up to isn't as dark as everyone seemed to fear… but it WILL have consequences.

* * *

Dear Trip,

Kevin got called into a Blue meeting early this morning. What on Earth is going on NOW? Did the Evil Alliance return or what? I want a piece of action- after all I'm a Power Ranger now too!

Sincerely,

Antonio

* * *

Dear Antonio,

No, no. The Pinks devastated them; they're frightening when angry. It's just that… well, someone's idea last night went awry. The Blues need to come up with a plan to get things back to normal. It was never meant to be used like that… but no, Antonio, it's not a battle. Just focus on defeating the Nighlok, because this isn't up to us.

Sincerely,

Trip


	103. Letters 103: Venjix & Zeltrax

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Zeltrax,

Suddenly I'm very grateful that the RPM team lacked a Pink Ranger… those girls are terrifying.

Sincerely,

Venjix

* * *

Dear Venjix,

I'm with you- just about the Dino Thunder team. Listen, Master Vile had an idea: raise funds for our next attempt by having a villainous bake sale. It'll be on the thirteenth where Gallifrey used to be.

Sincerely,

Zeltrax

* * *

Yes: in Lost Galaxy they strongly implied there was an asteroid mess where Gallifrey should be in an Easter egg. Considering new Doctor Who… apparently whoever did that was psychic.


	104. Letters 104: Alyssa & Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Zhane,

I'm thinking we should have a huge Halloween bash. It's been a while since all of us Power Rangers (and allies and former villains) got together, and some of the guys want to do a tournament. We could have it on Animaria; it's certainly big enough to host everyone. Thoughts?

Sincerely,

Alyssa

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

A Halloween party sounds awesome- definitely it's one of my favorite parts of Earth culture. Animaria sounds perfect for the bash; Rootcore got its turn in 2009. Why don't you run it by the first ten before seriously planning though?

Sincerely,

Zhane


	105. Letters 105: Chad & Boom

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Boom,

I'd like to know what exactly you, Phineas, Norg, and Flit were up to at the Rock Porium yesterday. With all that evil laughing it can't be good.

Sincerely,

Chad

* * *

Dear Chad,

Don't worry; we were just practicing for the Halloween fun house. I found in the SPD records there will be an epic Halloween bash this year so we're getting ready for it. The more salient (am I using that word right?) question is what were you doing at the Rock Porium?

Sincerely,

Boom


	106. Letters 106: Mia & Syd

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Mamma Mia, or Star Wars.

*happy dance* Two whole years of me making you all wonder how much sugar I'd been eating! YAY!

* * *

Dear Syd,

SOS! I witnessed something- something I can barely believe even now. I need to discuss this with someone: Rose is busy with Mack, Vida is sort of barely connected to it so I can't go to her, and the rest of the Pinks are too senior for me to approach casually. Besides, well, for the most senior… it's too huge to be even hinted at in a letter. In any case, you're my only hope, Syd!

Sincerely,

Mia

PS: Yes, Mike and Emily made us watch the original _Star Wars_ trilogy and _Mamma Mia!_ again recently.

* * *

Dear Mia,

Of course I'm willing to help… admittedly I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my mouch shut if it's something particularly juicy, but I'm always willing to lead my ears to a fellow Pink. I'll be at the Juice Bar this evening at 7:00. Monsters hardly ever attack in the evening.

Sincerely,

Syd


	107. Letters 107: LeeLee & Nadira

I hope you guys are drier than I am right now… oh, I still don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Nadira,

This afternoon was so much fun. Thanks for inviting me and my mom… ruining the Evil Alliance's villainous bake sale was so much fun! Although coming home to my boyfriend and his friends trying to make glacial pizzas, not so much.

Sincerely,

LeeLee

* * *

Dear LeeLee,

Of course. I'm still impressed they're still trying to invite some of us. Lucas had fun serving as the designated driver. He's such a sweetie! And so is your Phineas… as long as he and his friends aren't up to something, you're right.

Sincerely,

Nadira

PS: Glacial pizzas? What in the universe...?


	108. Letters 108: Kelsey & Ronny

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Happy second anniversary to me! Yay!

* * *

Dear Ronny,

I hear there's a street race in Silver Hills tonight at midnight: Power Rangers and allies only. Are you going to be there, because I certainly am!

Sincerely,

Kelsey

PS: Rematch?

* * *

Dear Kelsey,

Lava Lizards and Chillers, yeah! I kind of HAVE to be there; I'm the one who organized it after all with Xander's help.

Sincerely,

Ronny

PS: You're ON!


	109. Letters 109: Kendrix & Theo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Theo,

Leo and Mike both went to Earth tonight… something about a late night race. So I was wondering if we could resume our digital chess two-person tourney?

Sincerely,

Kendrix

* * *

Dear Kendrix,

Sure. Lily went to the Rock Porium tonight anyway; something about a dance party at Sowfreckles. I feel so silly whenever I write that name… But that's not the point. The point is I'm ready for chess when you are.

Sincerely,

Theo


	110. Letters 110: Cole & Andros

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yay: I can't believe I've been here for two years. It feels so much longer and yet shorter at the same time. *glomps everyone who's ever read or reviewed any of my fics (or bought "The Great Forest")*

* * *

Dear Andros,

I've been thinking. Usually the more humanoid and/or personable a villain is, the most likely that villain will become good. So do you think Deker will become good by the end of the Samurai Rangers' battle against the Nighlok?

Sincerely,

Cole

* * *

Dear Cole,

I suppose it's possible. Pretty much anything is when you're a Power Ranger or connected to them. But some human-like villains have remained evil: Master Org, Lothor, Gruumm, Flurious and Moltor. So if I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up **too** much.

Sincerely,

Andros


	111. Letters 111: Cam & Ziggy

Okay, I have to remind you all- remember, if I haven't reused either one yet you guys can suggest options for future letters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Ziggy,

I can't believe this but… I'm taking you up on your offer. At the urging of my now-flesh 'brother' anyway. I'm desperate. I… I honestly have no other ideas. I'm at rock bottom- Mike has stolen my status, my emotions are being constantly shredded, the team is divided horribly (a third thanks to ME), I can't focus on any of my projects. Somehow I need to get the pieces of my life back together. Help?

Sincerely,

Cam

* * *

Dear Cam,

Whoa, you seriously need a hug. Don't worry, I already texted Cy telling him to give you one. I'm calling in the other junior Greens too; your life really is puttied up. No offense, but it is. Bridge can eat buttery toast while helping us; Xander will just have to cheer on his girlfriend and party another time; I didn't have anything planned for tonight besides practicing my clarinet anyway; and Mike can play video games later. This is serious.

Sincerely,

Ziggy

* * *

Dear Ziggy,

Thanks. Thanks a lot. I mean it. Well, except for telling Cy to hug me… he just glomped me for five minutes straight.

Sincerely,

Cam

* * *

Dear Cam,

Hey, what are fellow Greens for? As for the hug/glomp: I regret nothing. We'll be over by 9:30. Hang in there, Cam! We're coming!

Sincerely,

Ziggy


	112. Letters 112: Tommy & Rita

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Skype.

* * *

Dear Rita,

Okay, fess up. What absurd rumor is getting all the junior Rangers freaked out? Conner, Kira, Ethan, AND Trent are all refusing to tell me.

Sincerely,

Tommy

* * *

Dear Tommy,

Sorry; I asked the junior Mystic Force Rangers but they refuse to say and the elder ones don't have a clue. Kimberly doesn't have a clue either.

Sincerely,

Rita

PS: Does this mean we're on speaking terms again?

* * *

Dear Rita,

No. You were my last resort- I called and/or Skyped all my other teammates. They don't know either. Oh well, at least the male Yellows aren't up to anything again.

Sincerely,

Tommy

* * *

Dear Tommy,

Yes; Dustin is busy at the Wind Ninja Academy and Chip is busy with Sowfreckles. Thank goodness. And I think we're on speaking terms again. It's about time you stopped holding this petty grudge. Let bygones be bygones- it's been nearly twenty years after all!

Sincerely,

Rita

* * *

In case you're wondering, Tommy then decided it was futile to continue this line of conversation.


	113. Letters 113: Nova & Clare

Yes, I'm back now…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Clare,

I was wondering if you could help me and Sam out on Mirinoi. The Professor and Daggeron called us in since the technology discovered was surprisingly advanced. Now there's some lunar magic involved... that means you, right?

Sincerely,

Nova

* * *

Dear Nova,

I'll be right up to Mirinoi tomorrow to help you all out. From what I've heard, your discoveries are fascinating and I'll love to help! First I just need to pack and find someone to take over my classes at Sowfreckles while I'm away.

Sincerely,

Clare


	114. Letters 114: Cassie & Lucas

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Lucas,

Next time please warn us when you're going to have a race in the desert outside of Silver Hills starting at midnight. The civilians were completely freaked out with the high-tech vehicles you all were using.

Sincerely,

Cassie

* * *

Dear Cassie,

Sorry… it was Ronny's idea but I thought it was a good one. But hey, plenty of other civilians enjoyed it. But okay, next time we'll go to Mirinoi and use the desert there. I'll spread the word.

Sincerely,

Lucas


	115. Letters 115: Danny & Dom

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer.

Also, yes there are other emails going on... they're just less plotty. Is that a word? It should be.

* * *

Dear Dom,

Of course I'm willing to teach you about the flower language. Actually, quite a few people have been interested in learning about it lately. I think I'll start a class about it this November. Wednesday nights sound good to everyone else- you? Also, this better not have to do with Maryl.

Sincerely,

Danny

* * *

Dear Danny,

Sure. Thanks, Danny. I owe you one. And hey, Maryl has a boyfriend now. But yeah, I have a new crush… knowing more about flowers might help me win her over.

Sincerely,

Dom


	116. Letters 116: Scott & Shane

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yeah, but I wrote down Mia & Karone for next time around… 

* * *

Dear Shane,

Did you get an invite to the next race on Mirinoi too? I want a rematch after last year. Stupid Grinders attacking in the middle of our race. Eagles trump Hawks!

Sincerely,

Scott

* * *

Dear Scott,

HA! Hawks beat Eagles any day. But yeah, I got an invite- so did Dustin and the Bradley brothers. We're trying to keep busy but Ninja Ops isn't the same without Tori and Cam. On the other hand, things would be even more messed up if they were still here. Sometimes you just can't win; however, I can and will win against you upstart Eagle! You're not even a Ninja.

Sincerely,

Shane


	117. Letters 117: Dax & Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Ethan,

I was wondering if you could help with the special effects for my upcoming sequels to my Animaria movie? You did a great job last time; plus I'm doing both sequels at the same time. They're in pre-production right now; right now I'm rounding up all the cast and crew from last time and getting the new people prepped. Wow, making movies is a lot harder than being in them. Maybe if they do well enough I'll up it to a quartet…

Sincerely,

Dax

* * *

Dear Dax,

I checked in with Billy, and he'll be fine with me working part-time while helping with your movie. But I think he'll bring in Justin to do assistant-y things the other half of the time. Or he'll be coming in part time, eh? *smirk*

Sincerely,

Ethan


	118. Letters 118: Emily & Carter

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I own "Twigtown Tales"!

No, not Power Rangers… bleh.

On a more serious note… when should I start up the sequel fic? After letters 155 or after letters 293? I'm kind of leaning towards the former to be honest but I want you guys' opinion.

* * *

Dear Carter,

I've been reading up on my Power Rangers history, and I saw a lot of similarities between what really happened on Animaria nearly a decade ago and the movie from two years ago. So I re-watched the movie and saw a LOT of familiar names- and faces from the Power Rangers database. Now I'm confused. Could you clarify things for me? Also, Mike has gone missing again. I hope Cam hasn't scared him into the closet again.

Sincerely,

Emily

* * *

Dear Emily,

Dax decided the Animaria mythos would make a great directorial debut for him, so he got the first six's permission to do so. Max and Danny then started on the script, not trusting any 'regular' scriptwriters to get the details right. From there it just snowballed in typical Ranger fashion. As for Mike: Joel DID mention the junior Greens have been acting fishy of late. It's probably them plotting against Blake for Tori's affections; nothing too serious. Wow... I think I'm the first not to skirt around the subject. That's kind of sad.

Sincerely,

Carter

PS: Dax is starting work on the sequels... this should be interesting. Will Max and Danny rewrite history to ensure that Merrick and the Princess end up together? Or will they resist their romantic urges? ... Okay, I need to stop letting Dana talking me into watching so many romantic comedies with her.


	119. Letters 119: Maya & Animus

Alright, I will attempt to wrap up the major plotlines by 155. Or at least they'll be carried over to the sequel series: "Letters Between Rangers 2". Real original, wot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And I'm counting the background mythology of my Shayrick story as fanon in this.

* * *

Dear Animus,

Um, we kind of need your help. The professor woke something up. And now there's a chain reaction going off… Daggeron and Merrick have no idea what it is, let alone how to stop it. That's not good.

Sincerely,

Maya

* * *

Dear Maya,

Very well, I will come to Mirinoi and assist you with whatever dilemma you've gotten yourselves into.

Sincerely,

Animus


	120. Letters 120: Tenaya & Circuit

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Circuit,

Okay, Scott found out about his dad dating the mayor a few days ago and we haven't seen him since. We're all getting worried about him. K had the idea he came to your Earth to get away from it all for a few days. I wish he'd told me where he was going… I am his girlfriend.

Sincerely,

Tenaya

* * *

Dear Tenaya,

Well, to be fair I don't think Scott was thinking straight at the time and afterwards he didn't want you being pressed to give up his location. But that's just a theory since I haven't found him- yet. Don't worry, I'm still asking around. Ronny said he participated in that interrupted race on Mirinoi a couple of days ago, so he's here somewhere.

Sincerely,

Circuit


	121. Letters 121: Doggie & Ji

I just own "Twigtown Tales", "Scrapbook Stories", "Coreland Chronicles", and many other random floaty plot bunnies. … I like alliteration. Please don't sue me.

I'd apologize for the delay but I had/have a cold. So just go kill germs for revenge for the delay, okay? MUH HAH HA HAH- *hack, hack* Sorry.

Heh, leaning on the fourth wall!

And Happy Halloween!

* * *

Dear Ji,

It has come to my attention that you look like Gruumm in human form. Do you have any alien ancestors?

Sincerely,

Doggie

* * *

Dear Doggie,

Antonio suggested that maybe one of my ancestors got 'knocked up' by an alien of Gruumm's kind. What does that even mean? Does that mean what I think it does? Is THAT why Jayden smirked? Antonio is such a bad influence on him. But I believe I'm only human.

Sincerely,

Ji


	122. Letters 122: Leanbow & Sentinel Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Food bribes usually work.

* * *

Dear Sentinel Knight,

My wife and I were wondering if you could come in sometime next week to discuss your past and powers with the Sowfreckles students. It's you or Kimberly gets to haul them all down to Angel Grove for a weekend. Bowen doesn't quite think the latter option will work out successfully, although Billy would be the male chaperone. And Chip says to tell you there will be cupcakes because not this weekend but the next one Udonna and I are joining my little brother and former squire on Mirinoi. So Clare got distracted and overdid the multiplication spell for the batch of cupcakes. Luckily they won't go bad for a month.

Sincerely,

Leanbow

* * *

Dear Leanbow,

I am available on Monday. Also, I hope you and Udonna are successful on your mission. Do you want me to come along as well?

Sincerely,

Sentinel Knight


	123. Letters 123: Elsa & Trini

Disclaimer: I just own the plot bunny in this fic's case.

* * *

Dear Trini,

I've gotten wind of another villainous bake sale (why do I find myself in a situation where that's a believable sentence?). Should I and the other ex-villainesses take care of it or let the boys do something other than play poker and reminiscence about their evil days?

Sincerely,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Neither: I'll rally up the Yellows and finish what Kim and the Pinks started. Thanks for the heads up though. And really, poker and trading stories is much, much better than plotting to take over the world.

Sincerely,

Trini


	124. Letters 124: Kelly & Emily Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Emily,

That Halloween party on Animaria was a doozy… but at least that insane love triangle finally got resolved. It had been going on for months! Well, now things are finally back to normal here in Blue Bay Harbor or at least as normal for us.

Sincerely,

Kelly

PS: Shane wants you to tell Jason hi from him.

* * *

Dear Kelly,

Yes, everyone is relieved. Who had suspected the sisters' ulterior motives? Not me or Jason for sure. Normal is very subjective especially when it's a Ranger city.

Sincerely,

Emily

PS: Jason says "what's up" to Shane.


	125. Letters 125: Justin & Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And if you guys ever get bored… I do have other fics. My TGWTG fics in particular need more reviews... in my highly biased opinion anyway. I seriously need to revive my fluffy plot bunnies though.

* * *

Dear Ryan,

That was one heck of a Halloween party. I helped out Wild Force and Time Force with the clean up since I like Max. The problem is I heard Wes and Cole already starting to plot an even more epic Christmas party. Oh brother.

Sincerely.

Justin

* * *

Dear Justin,

Yeah, we Rangers can cause serious chaos. But hey, at least Power Rangers Samurai ought to be winding down… ought to be being the key phrase there. It looks like we might be getting the first multi-year team since Mighty Morphin though.

Sincerely,

Ryan


	126. Letters 126: Karone & Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Hey, listen… I've decided I'll try to wrap this up by the end of the year, and then start up the second one on Valentine's Day (anniversary of when this fic started).

* * *

Dear Lily,

Listen, I need some help with Tenaya about sorting out the relationship between her brother and her boyfriend. It was going fine before but now Scott is freaking out over his father dating and Dillon is frazzled about planning to… well, anyway let's just say things are fraying between them. You and Casey helped smooth over the RJ/Fran/Dom mess… so could you two help me out?

Sincerely,

Karone

* * *

Dear Karone,

Of course we'll help. And Theo will be coming to Corinth too… he wants to rope Dr. K into a chess game with him. He's tired of winning against Kendrix since she's been distracted over the mess on Mirinoi for the past few months. We'll be taking the warper at Triwolf Industries on Friday.

Sincerely,

Lily


	127. Letters 127: Artie & Dustin

Sorry… some people decided to have an anonymous flame war complete with loads of profanity on the reviews page of one of my fics. Three times so now I have banned anonymous reviews to make them stop.

Anyway, this experience left me lacking in the desire to post for a bit. But I'm feeling better now, despite not owning Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Dustin,

What the Batlings? After all this time, 'poof' everything is solved with you guys' love triangle without much or any fanfare? Not radical.

Sincerely,

Artie

* * *

Dear Artie,

Dude, chill. We've just been lying low because we need some time to adjust. Especially Blake, poor dude. Still, Marah has a feeling Kapri won't let him mope for long. But yeah, Tori and Cam are being all mushy- for them, anyway. Dude! Cy dyed his hair green and it's totally awesome. Marah won't me dye my hair yellow though… I wonder if Vida will let Chip do it though.

Sincerely,

Dustin


	128. Letters 128: Dayu & Trakeena

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Trakeena,

I'm really starting to understand why you and the others failed to conquer Earth. Are you seriously planning a THIRD bake sale?

Sincerely,

Dayu

* * *

Dear Dayu,

Shut up. Third time's the charm!

Sincerely,

Trakeena


	129. Letters 129: Taylor & Rocky

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And… what do you guys think of my new avatar? I figured after two years it was time for a change.

* * *

Dear Rocky,

I'm surprised you went to Danny's flower language lessons. Is Aisha being… Aisha again? Why does it take years for former teammates to finally get together, particularly you senior ones?

Sincerely,

Taylor

* * *

Dear Taylor,

Thanks for the concern, but everything's fine. I'm just… plotting a surprise ahead of time for Valentine's Day. And what was up with that comment? Are you being snooty because it took you and Eric less than a year after you finished being a Ranger to get married? Or is it just awe at how complicated that Ninja Storm triangle got?

Sincerely,

Rocky

* * *

Dear Rocky,

Neither- I wormed out of someone the rumor that's been going around the junior Rangers.

Sincerely,

Taylor

PS: No, I won't tell you what it is. It's a secret. I haven't even told Eric.

* * *

Dear Taylor,

A secret everyone Ninja Storm and later knows. No fair! Hold on- you and Eric are hiding Scott, aren't you? I'm telling Jason and Trini!

Sincerely,

Rocky


	130. Letters 130: Ashley & Rose

Still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Rose,

I've been talking to Alyssa, and she wants some help getting Shayla and Merrick together once Merrick's back from Mirinoi. She doubts Taylor can do it alone.

Sincerely,

Ashley

* * *

Dear Ashley,

Well, then we and our husbands ought to get to Mirinoi if the sooner their troubles end the sooner we can get Shayla and Merrick's happy ending?

Sincerely,

Rose


	131. Letters 131: Eric & Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

All right; I just learned of the Protect IP Act and the E-PARASITES Act. Basically they're clamp downs on copyright infringement. Now that's usually a good thing but… the wording in these bills is seemingly vague enough that otherwise harmless sites could come under serious fire and even closing.

Like this one.

So… let the word spread. Because even if these bills aren't particularly dangerous to the Internet's freedoms, the next ones will be.

* * *

Dear Bridge,

All right, spill. Taylor's smug about whatever secret she wheedled out of Scott even after Jason and Rocky dragged him back to Corinth and had him have a heart-to-heart with his dad. Poor guy, having to discuss his emotions and stuff with his dad. Anyway, you're from the future- what is it?

Sincerely,

Eric

* * *

Dear Eric,

Z forbid me from telling you; something about not altering the past. But don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just a bit unexpected. And extra chaotic even by our standards.

Sincerely,

Bridge

* * *

Dear Bridge,

Thanks for traumatizing me: 'extra chaotic even by our standards'?

Sincerely,

Eric

* * *

Dear Eric,

Sorry, but it's the truth. Now excuse me, I need to go butter my toast.

Sincerely,

Bridge


	132. Letters 132: Devin & Phineas

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, there wouldn't have been a year long wait for Samurai.

* * *

Dear Phineas,

Dude, listen. I want to finally propose to Cassidy since both of our careers have steadied and stuff. I have a plan but… I need help to do it right. Could Boom, you, Norg, and Flit help me out? It'll be this weekend after Thanksgiving, dude.

Sincerely,

Devin

* * *

Dear Devin,

Of course! We'll be over Saturday morning. Just help me propose to LeeLee with the others when the time comes…

Sincerely,

Phineas


	133. Letters 133: Summer & Fran

I still just own "Twigtown Tales" (and some other random ideas), not Power Rangers.

Sweet candy corn, there are going to be quite a few leftover storylines to be carried over to the sequel if this keeps up, aren't there?

* * *

Dear Fran,

I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure Dillon wants to propose, but Scott's anti-romance mood right now has everyone on edge. If this keeps up, I think Scott and Tenaya will break up, which could cause a similar repeat of the Ninja Storm mess. Karone, Lily, Casey, and Theo are trying their best but… Scott's stubborn.

Sincerely,

Summer

* * *

Dear Summer,

Uh-oh. That does sound bad. RJ and I had been wondering why the trio hadn't been contacting us lately. Maybe Taylor should come to Corinth and knock some sense into her fellow Eagle?

Sincerely,

Fran


	134. Letters 134: Will & Katie

Yeah, I'm back. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Haim Saban's, not mine.

* * *

Dear Katie,

Will anyone in Time Force mind if Tyzonn, Ronny, Dax, and I crash at the clock tower for a few days to sort out the last few kinks in Dax's pre-production for his new movie? Mack and Rose are being all sickeningly sweethearts again; I guess we can't blame them since they are still kind of newlyweds but still. Samurai is too busy, RPM is too far away, Jungle Fury is too hectic, our place is too mushy, Mystic Force is too kid-filled with Sowfreckles, SPD is too far in the future, Dino Thunder is too intimidating with Dr. O. there, Ninja Storm is probably too mushy too, and Wild Force doesn't have the required tech. If not you guys, I check we could check in with Lightspeed Rescue...

Sincerely,

Will

* * *

Dear Will,

I checked with my teammates, and they don't mind. Don't tell anyone else, but you should have been how Wes and Jen acted for the first few months of their marriage. It made me and Trip tired of it, **that's** how mushy they were. Eric and Lucas were smart and hid out at Turtle Cove with Wild Force from the start- eventually Trip and I joined them until Wes and Jen adjusted to being married.

Sincerely,

Katie


	135. Letters 135: Madison & Tori

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

Dear Tori,

I'm so glad your heartache is over with. I remember how happy I was when Bowen and I finally got together… anyway, way to go other girl Blue!

Sincerely,

Madison

PS: Seriously though, please show up to the next weekly Blue meeting. Dr. C. is oddly tolerant but Kai and Sky in particular are losing patience with your continual absence.

* * *

Dear Madison,

Oops. I keep meaning to go… Cam keeps distracting me though. Ziggy was smart though; he somehow talked all the other Greens into switching meeting locations to Ninja Ops so they can easily drag him off. Um, maybe you could come and get me next time just to be safe?

Sincerely,

Tori

PS: Yeah, it's a great feeling to not be angsting over romance anymore, isn't it?


	136. Letters 136: Mora & Master Org

Yes, Dr. C. is Billy. If Tommy got a doctorate, then Billy definitely got one. Though it's not canon because I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Master Org,

Well, okay. The third time wasn't the charm. Maybe we should try a spaceship wash?

Sincerely,

Mora

* * *

Dear Mora,

Hm… okay. It can't be worse than what happened at the three bake sales. I'll rally the other villains for it.

Sincerely,

Master Org


	137. Letters 137: Angela F & Hayley

Disclaimer? Of course- Haim Saban alone owns Power Rangers.

Happy December, everyone!

* * *

Dear Hayley,

What were they thinking? A spaceship wash? Really? Just the Blacks took them out of 'business'.

Sincerely,

Angela

* * *

Dear Angela,

Yes, well, I doubt that they've learned their lesson by now. On the bright side, maybe it'll be your husband's color next, especially with the Ninja Storm mess resolved.

Sincerely,

Hayley


	138. Letters 138: Leo & Jarrod

I still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Jarrod,

How's my fellow lion? Things have been exceedingly absurd and hectic here on Mirinoi, but I think the Baliton brothers have the situation under control. I think.

Sincerely,

Leo

* * *

Dear Leo,

That's great news! The primary trio are still off helping RPM but I'm sure RJ, Dom, Fran, and Camille (of course) will be glad to know that things are calming down on Mirinoi. Let's just hope Earth doesn't take that as a signal to stir things up…

Sincerely,

Jarrod


	139. Letters 139: Bulk & Skull

Haim Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me.

… I so fail at writing these two, don't I?

* * *

Dear Skull,

Sometimes I'm starting to feel old. When we were Spike's age we were already trying to find out the Power Rangers' identities- the original Power Rangers at that. Are you coming down for a visit soon? Spike's training is going all right for a non-Ranger.

Sincerely,

Bulk

* * *

Dear Bulk,

Well, I did have Spike pretty young, so we're not that old yet. Anyway, the club's been pretty busy so how about you guys come up for a visit instead?

Sincerely,

Skull


	140. Letters 140: Daggeron & Merrick

Disclaimer: I just own the plot bunny and my theories.

* * *

Dear Merrick,

I have no idea why I'm warning you (wait, yes I do: I want you two to do it on your own terms rather than anyone else's) but a certain group of Rangers will be plotting to get you with the Princess once we return to Earth. Leanbow is pretty amused by the idea; thus the letter instead of just telling you.

Sincerely,

Daggeron

* * *

Dear Daggeron,

Uh-oh. I'll hide out on KO-35 for the rest of the year then. Thanks for the warning. But first I need to prank that big brother of mine…

Sincerely,

Merrick


	141. Letters 141: Miratrix & Camille

All right, under 20 pairs of letters left before it ends and a break before the sequel begins…

Disclaimer: I just own my plot bunnies.

* * *

Dear Camille,

Is it too late to become good? The others are now plotting a garage sale now based off of all the stuff they found in Rita's abandoned dumpster.

Sincerely,

Miratrix

* * *

Dear Miratrix,

Talk to the Operation Overdrive Rangers about it, jewel. Mack and Rose are probably in a good enough mood to forgive you easily… the other four might be a little tougher. Use kitty cat eyes liberally, according to my boyfriend.

Sincerely,

Camille

PS: I forwarded your message to the first six. Thanks for the update!


	142. Letters 142: Nancy & Councilor Renier

Disclaimer: Just the plot bunny is mine. This one is for Mellie Erdmann.

* * *

Dear High Councilor Renier,

What exactly has been going down on Mirinoi? None of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers will give me a straight answer.

Sincerely,

Nancy

* * *

Dear Nancy,

That's a long and complicated story. Basically, someone (cough, the Professor, cough) accidentally awakened another group of Galactabeasts, which in turn awakened a group of evil wizards who had been sealed away and promptly began wreaking havoc. Despite usage of the Quasar Sabers, extensive back-up was needed to stop them and readjust the newly awakened Galactabeasts to present-day Mirinoi.

Sincerely,

High Councilor Renier

* * *

Dear High Councilor Renier,

Um, while helpful that wasn't what I was going for. I was wondering what was happening with the plot to get Merrick and Princess Shayla together.

Sincerely,

Nancy

* * *

Dear Nancy,

Oh. Well, in that case: Daggeron gave Merrick a heads-up, but since Leanbow knew them both so well he managed to capture Merrick before he could leave to who-knows-where. Now Leanbow has got Udonna casting scrying spells to find the other four original Ancient Warriors so that they and the Wild Force Rangers can tag-team match-make. No, I'm not kidding. Anyway, they'll be taking the Solar Express home later this evening; it would have been earlier but Merrick tried to escape.

Sincerely,

High Councilor Renier


	143. Letters 143: Captain Logan & Vasquez

A refresher: I don't own Power Rangers but my fanon includes the first names Valerie & George for Vasquez and Hicks.

And 'primary' is short for 'primary colors'.

* * *

Dear Ms. Vasquez,

Congratulations on your forthcoming nuptials. Dr. K sent an email to all the allies; I wonder how long it'll take for the Rangers to notice she opted not to inform them?

Sincerely,

Captain Logan

* * *

Dear Captain,

Not very long at all. RPM knew it was coming, though Scott and Taylor are annoyed about K not going through the proper channels (Dillon says that's their military wiring showing). And the primary Jungle Fury Rangers are cool about it, though I suspect having RJ for a mentor caused them to chill out considerably. In any case, thanks for the congratulations!

Sincerely,

Valerie Vasquez (soon to be Valerie Hicks!)


	144. Letters 144: Nova & Krista

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, otherwise I would have been aware of the RPM/Samurai crossover sooner.

* * *

Dear Krista,

Scott told Sam all about his little adventure in Panorama City. I suppose it's because of their similar circumstances. I'm just glad that he's sorted out his issues so that Taylor and the Jungle Fury trio can get back to their own home cities.

Sincerely,

Nova

* * *

Dear Nova,

You got that right! I'm glad that everything worked out for them. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go organize a protest against cutting down evergreen trees when artificial ones are available.

Sincerely,

Krista


	145. Letters 145: Octoroo & Kapri

Owner of Power Rangers: Not me.

Shoot, down to the final 10… meep.

* * *

Dear Kapri,

In Maligore's words: HOW DARE YOU STEAL AWAY MIRATRIX! My words: I doubt our next effort will be another garage sale but rather something a bit more dangerous to Earth…

Sincerely,

Octoroo

* * *

Dear Octoroo,

It's not OUR fault Miratrix realized that good is NOT dumb. So there.

Sincerely,

Kapri

PS: Bring it!


	146. Letters 146: Adam & Casey

Time to begin the final countdown! Meep.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

Dear Casey,

I did talk to the rest of the first 10 after my and Tanya's visit to JKP. But except for Rocky, they're not keen for a repeat of Forever Red. Maybe if you made a petition with the other junior Reds signing it they'd give it more thought. But hey, with the way things are going eventually the Reds will get another turn anyway.

Sincerely,

Adam

* * *

Dear Adam,

Thanks anyway. I'll go get started on that petition.

Sincerely,

Casey


	147. Letters 147: Mr McAllister & Andrew

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And Donald isn't canon for Flynn's dad's name; it's just my fanon (see chapter 59). But he has to have a first name…

* * *

Dear Andrew,

How are things going in San Angeles? I'm happy to report things are calming down here in Corinth so that Flynn and I can resume focus on our tech company.

Sincerely,

Donald

* * *

Dear Donald,

It's all right, I suppose. Will, Dax, Ronny, Tyzonn, and Vella all fled to Silver Hills since Mack and Rose are being, well, newlyweds. I might have to join Jessica on her trip to Japan for research on the Nighlok because Spencer is aloof and I'm tired of beating Norg at checkers.

Sincerely,

Andrew


	148. Letters 148: Kat M & Princess Megan

Hi! I hope end of year pressures aren't getting you… I think they're getting to my plot bunnies. O.o

Anyway, Haim Saban owns Power Rangers, not me.

* * *

Dear Megan,

Well, Boom is convinced that the world will end for all his friends in the past in exactly one year. I keep pointing out we're in the future so clearly it doesn't but he keeps muttering about unstable time loops and whatnot.

Sincerely,

Kat M

* * *

Dear Kat,

That does sound… problematic. I wish you luck.

Sincerely,

Megan


	149. Letters 149: Adelle & Nikkei

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Nikkei,

I have a problem. Besides Power Rangers, my clientele has been dropping since 2010. Any ideas how to get more business (other than getting the Rangers to come in more often, I mean)? I've been trying little things but I think I need to get drastic- not Ranger level drastic though. Yet.

Sincerely,

Adelle

* * *

Dear Adelle,

Hm, advertising? Or you could expand your menu and range of activities available? I'm afraid the Rock Porium doesn't have that problem since it's well known in Briarwood as the Rangers' hub. And it has the best music in the city.

Sincerely,

Nikkei


	150. Letters 150: Anton Mercer & Zen Aku

All right, time to have a final rush until February!

No, I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Zen Aku,

I'm fed up with the old villains still trying to take over the world. They had their chance and blew it. Why can't they realize that?

Sincerely,

Anton

* * *

Dear Anton,

Well, if they had they would have also realized that good is the stronger force and joined the Rangers' side like we did. So they're just moronic like that. And also- tell Tommy Merrick's hiding out at my place. His tenseness is getting to me.

Sincerely,

Zen Aku


	151. Letters 151: Ransik & Jera

Yep, I still don't own them. Just four more left! Wait, that's a bad thing...

* * *

Dear Jera,

Why are the Lost Galaxy Rangers in Silver Hills? Normally I wouldn't mind, but the majority of Operation Overdrive and Wild Force are here as well as Time Force. They shooed out everyone else to plot to get Merrick and Princess Shayla together. I'm allowed to lurk as Time Force's former archenemy but really? And I think they're taking a break to do another race… or worse.

Sincerely,

Ransik

* * *

Dear Ransik,

The Lost Galaxy Rangers wanted a break from all the chaos that has happened on Mirinoi these past few months. Now if you excuse me, one of the new Galactabeasts accidentally stepped on a hut again. Thankfully it was empty.

Sincerely,

Jera


	152. Letters 152: Captain & Sensei Watanabe

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Sensei Watanabe,

Do you want to come down to Mariner Bay for some tea and cookies? I want to discuss how our teams reacted to no longer being Rangers and other mentor matters?

Sincerely,

Captain Mitchell

* * *

Dear Captain Mitchell,

That sounds wonderful. Also; how bad were Kelsey and Ryan when they finally got together? I swear Cam and Tori are never apart. Thankfully the students' learning isn't being affected.

Sincerely,

Sensei Watanabe

PS: Also, Marah and Kapri learned of TGWTG from Kimberly and now they're not leaving the computer. This cannot end well. I think they're planning to bring review shows to this universe...


	153. Letters 153: Flynn & TJ

Aah… almost over! I don't own Power Rangers. Also, I now have a craving for pizza.

* * *

Dear TJ,

Um, on behalf of all the junior Rangers could you stop telling the story about how you got baked into a pizza? It's starting to unnerve nearly everyone. Also I think it's giving Dr. K ideas.

Sincerely,

Flynn

PS: Why am I now wearing a party hat?

* * *

Dear Flynn,

Oh. Well, that can't be good. Well, I guess I can always tell Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force it… they don't mind. And I have no clue about the party hat.

Sincerely,

TJ


	154. Letters 154: Eric McKnight & Lewin

Gulp… this is the second to last pair of letters for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Dear Lewin,

Dude, isn't it hard being a twin of a Power Ranger sometimes? Sometimes I have to wonder if things had been different, would I have been the Red Dino Ranger and Conner a ninja? I can see Conner being a ninja soccer player… and Theo some sort of chess master musician.

Sincerely,

Eric (McKnight)

* * *

Dear Eric,

I knew who you were, _dude_. Anyway, sometimes I think I'd look good in blue spandex (tell K I called the suits that, and I'll tell her who ate the last of her Halloween candy corn). But Conner and Theo did great as Rangers, probably better than we could. Though Vida and Madison were lucky…

Sincerely,

Lewin


	155. Letters 155: Dr K & Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but I do own countless plot bunnies who are currently having a massive holiday party. Yay?

Well, it's been a little over ten months since I began this fic, and now it's drawn to a close. And because I've been watching too many Spoony videos of late I'll leave you guys on a cliff hanger!

I think this is the part where I thank everyone who has reviewed… okay! In alphabetical order!

They are: animalover4eva, cobylori4ever, d6410, Dark Priestess66, Digidestined of Trust, DivaDJG123, Dr. Thinker, Falloutboy99, FrostyTheBookLover, Ghostwriter, hawaii50girl, Haylie Myers, HowlingDomain, j'aimeleprintemps, Kellybird, Lulugirl55, Magcat, me, Megagalvatron12, Mellie Erdmann, Michelle the Editor, moonclarinet, Numbervania, pikachucranstongirl, Pink Lightspeed Ranger, pinkchik08, PrincessOfDestiny14, red neo ranger, Sachia, Scrappy-Fan92, shadowneko003, SpikeLightening, talkstoangels77, taylorearhardtmyers, TippyToe Zombie, unknown, vampiregirl 2009 wolfgirl77769, Vampuric Spider, Warlord-Xana, and webdoor.

Wow, thank all of you for reading & reviewing! My plot bunnies will drog off virtual hot chocolate for all of you once they're done partying (if there's any left that is…).

* * *

Dear Dr. C.,

Pay up. Ziggy and I corrected guessed the outcome of Plan Vip. We collected from everyone else, and Ziggy says if you don't we'll tell almost the rest of the first 10 the big secret. He did spend a lot of time with those cartels… no idea how he still manages to remain naïve.

Sincerely,

Dr. K

* * *

Dear Dr. K,

Tell Ziggy if he tries to threaten me again I'll make his laptop explode without needing to enter you guys' dimension. Anyway, attached is my payment. I still have no idea how you two managed to figure it out,

Sincerely,

Billy

* * *

Dear Dr. C.,

Simple. Strange minds think alike- Gem and Gemma tried to do it to me and Ziggy, so we guessed they'd do the same as us. Oddly, the rest of RPM didn't seem to realize the similarities…

Sincerely,

Dr. K

PS: Thank you, and Ziggy promises to behave.

* * *

Dear Dr. K,

Of course, why am I not surprised? Ziggy, behave? He's a Green… Oh, and remember to come to the Ranger Christmas party on the 27th! Adam told me (hearing from Ronny) you guys haven't responded to the invite yet. It's being held at the Hartford mansion this year. Kimberly wants to zap the TGWTG into our dimension… I'm trying to talk her out of it.

Sincerely,

Billy

* * *

Thank you everyone one more time and I hope whatever holiday you celebrate that you have a great time!


End file.
